Something that wasn't there before
by lorilynn
Summary: My rendetion of Gohan and Videl getting together. Gohan/Videl slightly A/U :the way it should have been! LIME *COMPLETED* Please check out the sequel-Young Hearts- A Pan & Trunks Fic. special thanks to Timothyjamesf @ deviantart for letting use his artwork
1. Default Chapter

okay here is my first ever dbz fic!!please be gentle!!! and review if you want more!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Just borrowing t hem!!  
  
Something that wasn't there before...  
  
chapter1  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Videl searched the mountainous terrain from the air. She was astounded at how far from the city Gohan lived. However, she was determined to find out where. Finally after all this time, she knew his secret. And she wanted him to know that she knew.  
  
Off in the distance she could see an igloo shaped home off by itself nestled in a large clearing next to a creek. :That must be it!: she smirked. She was awed by the array of wildflowers covering the valley below. It was beautiful! She put her jet down on a nearby hill and smiled wickedly.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Chi- chi was at the stove making pancakes when there was a knock on the door. Gohan was in the shower and Goten was sitting at the table eagerly awaiting his breakfast. 'Huh? I wonder who that could be?' She thought.  
  
Nobody ever knocked on the door. Gohan and Goten just walked through and Bulma and their friends just opened the door and yelled 'Hey' and Vegeta usually just blasted the door down.  
  
"I'll get it." Goten, Gohan's seven year old brother, cried excitedly jumping up from his chair and was running to the door almost faster than you could see.  
  
Videl was surprised to see the door fly open even before she even had time to bring her hand back down from knocking on it. She looked down at a small boy with black spiked hair and a huge grin on his face. The resemblance to Gohan was obvious.  
  
"Hi!" Videl said smiling broadly at the young boy. "Is Gohan here?"  
  
"Yep! are you his girlfriend?" He asked innocently.  
  
A thought flashed through her mind that maybe Gohan already had a girlfriend, but she readily discarded it. She never saw him with any one at school, plus what she was here for had nothing to do with that. This was business not pleasure. Videl felt herself start to blush as she answered quickly. "Um.. no I just know him from school."  
  
Suddenly a tall thin woman appeared behind the child. "Can I help you?" Chi- chi asked appraising the young the woman in front of her. She took in the overly large t-shirt that practically came down to her knees and the tight leggings that hugged her muscular legs. She smiled even broader when Goten piped up. "She's here to see Gohan."  
  
"Well come on in!" Chi chi exclaimed grabbing Videl's arm and practically dragging the girl into the small but cozy house. "Your just in time for breakfast. I'm Chi-chi Gohan's mother and this is Goten. Gohan well be down in a minute. He's never late for breakfast." Chi-chi said depositing Videl at the table next to Gohan's seat. Goten sat down next her.  
  
"What's your name? I'm Goten." Goten said even though Chi-Chi had already told her that.  
  
"Nice to meet you Goten I'm Videl."  
  
"Videl!!" Chi-chi practically yelled turning around quickly from the stove causing Videl to jump. "Gohan talks about you all the time! It's nice to finally meet some of Gohan's new friends. He gets awfully lonely out here all by himself."  
  
Videl blushed. 'I can't believe he actually talks about me. I wonder what he told them?' She thought as their many encounters flashed through her mind. None of them good.  
  
"Gohan's not alone we're here." Goten piped up.  
  
"I know honey," Chi-chi said coming over and kissing his forhead. "but it's nice to have friends your own age too. "  
  
"Like Trunks?"  
  
Chi-chi grinned. "Not exactly."  
  
"Ms. Son, do you need any help with breakfast?" Videl asked hesitantly. Not that she knew how to cook, but one thing she hated was sitting around doing nothing. She was kind of relieved when Chi-chi declined her offer.  
  
"Of course not! Your our guest! We don't get many around here so you just sit back and relax. Oh, and please call me Chi-chi, everybody does. I don't know what's taking Gohan but I'm not keeping my guest waiting." Chi- chi said.  
  
Videl's eyes widened at the huge stack of pancakes that Chi- chi sat down in front of her. Goten's was twice as tall and he only took enough time to pour a whole bottle off syrup over his before he started shoveling it into his mouth. Videl was so entranced in watching Goten eat that she didn't even notice Gohan until he spoke. "Hey mom! Where's my clean pants?" Gohan yelled as he came into the kitchen fresh from the shower. He had a towel wrapped around his waist leaving a hungry Videl to take in his bare torso. There were little tiny water droplets here and there and Videl wondered what it would be like to lick them off. :Where did that come from?: Videl said to herself blushing as she stared at her classmate.  
  
"Gohan!" Chi-chi chastised "You don't have to yell I'm right here. Plus we have company!" Chi-chi motioned with her hand to where Videl was drooling..err..sitting.  
  
Gohan stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned his head fearfully over to the table where Videl sat. She quickly recovered and smiled widely at him.  
  
"Hi' Gohan." She said quietly as if it was the most natural thing to do.  
  
"AAAGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan yelled as sweat dripped off his head. He turned and ran out of the room almost losing his towel in the process.  
  
"Your clean clothes are your dresser!" Chi-chi yelled after him.  
  
Goten just continued eating as if nothing happened."You gonna eat that?" He asked pointing to Videl's plate. Videl felt her stomach quivering from the image of Gohan still very clear in her mind. She wordlessly shook her head no and scooted the plate over to him.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Gohan appeared a couple of minutes later. He wordlessly sat down and started eating. He acted like the earlier episode never happened except for the red stain still covering his cheeks. and the wet hair still damp against his neck.  
  
"Gohan where are your maners?" Chi-chi scolded.  
  
Gohan looked over at Videl nervously. "Um.. Hi! Umm. yeah I think I remember seeing you. Do go to my school?"  
  
Videl smiled mischievously. Chi-chi looked on thoughtfully at her son who's ears had started to turn red. "Yes I do. As a matter of fact I'm in several of your classes."  
  
"Oh yeah! That's right! Let me think...." Gohan put his fingers to his forehead as if he was concentrating hard. "Vickey, no Cathy? Um No I know ! Ruth Ann!"  
  
"It's Videl." Videl said through clenched teeth. The look she gave him would of scared Vegeta.  
  
He gulped nervously. "Yeah that's right. What brings you all the way out here?" He laughed but it came out sounding rather high pitched and he cleared his throat hurriedly.  
  
"Actually I was just leaving." She said getting up from the table she thanked Chi-chi for the meal and bade good-bye to Goten who said bye with food falling out of his mouth. Gohan thought he was home free until she suddenly stopped and walked back over to him. He gulped as she put one arm his broad shoulders and leaned over their heads touching. She cupped her free hand around his ear and whispered softly so that only he could hear. "You may not know my name but I know yours Mr. Great Saiyaman. And if you don't want anyone else to know I suggest you meet me outside in ten minutes." Gohan shivered from her warm sweet breath against his face. She stood up and made her way to the door. 


	2. Chapter2 real orginal huh?

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!!! As you requested here's chapter 2.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
    After Videl left Gohan avoided his mothers prying gaze as he wolfed  
  
down his food.  "mom.  I'm gonna go out for a while he." He muttered with his mouth full.  
  
"but you're supposed to train with me and Piccolo today!" Goten pouted.  
  
"I will squirt I won't be that long.  You're a big guy now you can go over by  
  
yourself and I'll meet you guys later K?"  
  
"Oh alright.  Hey if your leaving can I have the rest of your pancakes?" Goten asked brightening.  
  
"Sure!"  Gohan replied hurrying out the door.  
  
"Tell Videl it was nice meeting her!"  Chi-chi yelled after her son. She  
  
smiled as Gohan nervously scratched the back of his head and laughed  
  
before he closed the door behind him.  
  
Videl was sitting near her jet plucking idly at the flowers around her as  
  
Gohan made his way towards her. She watched him draw closer out of the  
  
corner of her.  
  
"Your late."  She accused as she turned her head up to look at him.  
  
Gohan sucked in his breath.  She looked beautiful with the soft breeze  
  
gently blowing her hair and the blue flowers sprinkled around her  
  
matched the azure color in her eyes.  
  
"Sorry…Umm what exactly were you talking about earlier?" He asked his gave locked on hers.  
  
Videl stood up in front of him putting her hands on her hips.  She humphed  
  
stretching to her tallest height which was still a foot shorter than he  
  
was.  "You know exactly what I'm talking about Gohan,  I know you're the  
  
Great Saiyaman!  Did you think I was stupid? That I wouldn't figure it  
  
out?"  
  
"Yes,  I mean no.  Heck I don't know what I mean."  He looked over at his  
  
house and saw Chi-chi and Goten peeking out the window.  He growled softly  
  
in frustration.   
  
Videl gasped as he suddenly grabbed her around her waist with one arm and flow up into the air. Videl's eyes were huge as she looked down at the ground far far below. He flew over the forest and rivers until he came to a small clearing on a hill.  Where he gently set  
  
her down.  
  
      She was so surprised her shaky legs gave out under her and she fell  
  
on her butt.  
  
"Are you okay?"  Gohan asked plopping down next to her in the grass.   
  
She nodded since she was unable to speak.  He looked at her nervously until  
  
she finally stuttered out.  
  
"I don't believe it! You are Saiyaman!"  
  
"What??!!!"  Gohan cried out.  "You mean you really didn't know?"  
  
She smiled mischievously.  "Not for sure until you grabbed me and flew off."  She  
  
admitted.  
  
Gohan groaned and fell back in the grass covering his face.  
  
"That is so cool!!!  How do you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" He asked dejectedly mentally kicking himself in the head for  
  
his stupidity.  
  
"Fly!"  
  
"It's really not to hard anybody can do it.  Hey you won't tell anyone will  
  
you?"  Gohan said suddenly rolling on his side to look at her intently.  
  
"That depends." She said slowly looking rather thoughtful.  
  
Gohan cringed "On what?"  
  
"On if you'll teach me how to fly and...."  
  
"And what?" He asked sullenly.  
  
"I wanna know how you're so strong."  
  
He laughed nervously.  "What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh come on! You picked up a BUS for Kami's sake!!! And bent that gun!!!  
  
Should I go on?"  
  
Gohan sighed.  "No, it's kind of along story."  
  
"I have time."  Videl said smiling sweetly at him.  
  
"Well I don't I'm supposed to be meeting some friends to train for the  
  
tournament."  
  
"Tournament?!  The world champion tournament?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Can I come?"  She asked excitedly.  "I'm entering too!"  
  
      Gohan hesitated he wasn't sure how she would deal with meeting  
  
Piccolo.  Plus, they wouldn't be able to train as hard if she was there.  
  
But then again they mostly did mind training and meditation so maybe she  
  
would get bored and leave early.  
  
"Ok." He said surprising himself as the word came out.  For some reason  
  
he found it very difficult denying her anything. He was shocked and  
  
blushed furiously as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him  
  
tightly.  
  
They looked at each other; their faces were so close that he could feel  
  
her gentle breath on his cheek. Startled by the emotions flowing through them they both pulled away hastily.  
  
"Um we better get going.  Piccolo will be waiting for me."  They stood up  
  
Awkwardly.  "I guess it'll be faster if we fly there. Um hold onto my neck  
  
And there'll be less wind resistance."  Gohan said his practical side  
  
taking hold a little too late.  He turned around and Videl had to hop up  
  
to wrap her arms around Gohan's neck.  
  
"hang on tight." He said before blasting off into the air even faster than  
  
before If p[ossible.  Videl shrieked in his ear as she held on for dear life and he  
  
winced as she damaged his extra sensitive hearing. 


	3. if you want to name them let me know!

Okay here you go thanks for reading!! Some readers had a question about chapter 1. Gohan was pretending to not know Videl's name. May be hoping she would get mad and leave.(plus he's Goku's son he's not that bright about those things. But his great bod well makes up for it!) sorry I guess I didn't make that clear.  
  
Anyhow here's chap.3  
  
Disclaimer-yada yada yada  
  
Gohan flew so fast everything was a blur around her. Videl was getting dizzy from the sensation and buried her head into his neck as she lay against his back. She slowly became conscience of the warm hard body under her. Every inch of her body pressed tightly against his.  
  
Her thoughts were cut off sharply as he suddenly stopped and stood upright in mid air. Taken by surprise Videl let go from the force of the sudden movement. She felt herself falling. Her eyes got huge as she fell through the clouds below her. A scream bubbled up in her throat but was cut off as strong arms swept up underneath her.  
  
"Are you okay? I'm sorry I kind of forgot about you." Gohan said sheepishly. He would of rubbed the back of his neck but his hands were full.  
  
Videl growled. "YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!!!!!" She punched him in the chest and then immediately regretted it as she held her throbbing hand.  
  
"I said I was sorry." He mumbled.  
  
"So why did you stop so fast anyway?" Videl asked grimacing as she rubbed her hand.  
  
His eyes narrowed as she brought his mind back to the present. He had felt some familiar Ki's at the training ground that he wasn't expecting to be there. Vegeta.  
  
He looked down at the angry girl in his arms as his options ran through his mind.  
  
"Um... are you hungry let's go get some lunch." He asked hopefully.  
  
"No! You said I could watch you train and I am! Quit trying to change my mind and weasel out of it." Videl said glaring up at him as he still floated in t he air. She hated the fact that she was so helpless right now. That she had to depend on him to hold her up in the air. 'Not for long though. He's gonna teach me how to fly too!! Or else!!' She thought to herself as a little teeny tiny voice inside her thought that it was kinda nice being held in his arms.  
  
"Shut up!" She told the voice not realizing that she said it out loud.  
  
"But I didn't say anything!" Gohan said exasperated as Videl's sweatdropped.  
  
Gohan thought desperately what was more dangerous Vegeta or an angry Videl? Quickly making his decision he looked down at his small bundle.  
  
"Ok you can come but stay away from Vegeta. Don't talk to him at all ok?"  
  
Videl looked puzzled. "Who's Vegeta? And what if he talks to me?"  
  
"Vegeta is an old aquatenece of my fathers. And he won't talk to you. Trust me."  
  
"Alright, lets go already." Videl said wondering who this Vegeta person was and why Gohan was affected by his presence.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Gohan kept Videl in his arms and slowly descended at an angle so that they would land on the edge of the clearing. Videl eyed the motley crowd as they got closer she picked out Goten right away, he was playing with a young boy about the same age as him but with purple hair. Standing apart from each other were two other figures. One looked like he was clad in sheet and had Green? Yes it certainly was green skin. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as they approached him. Videl nervously stepped closer to Gohan. The last figure had pitch-black hair like Gohan and Goten's. He was shorter than him though but very muscular. He was standing with his arms crossed tightly against his chest. He was watching them also. Videl wondered which one was Vegeta.  
  
"HI VIDEL!!!" Goten yelled as he spotted the couple.  
  
Videl smiled as he and the other boy ran up to them. "Who are you?" the other boy asked.  
  
Videl smiled stooping over to his height. "I'm Videl. What's your name?"  
  
"His name is Trunks," Goten said speaking up. Trunks whacked him in the head with his hand. "She was talking to me not you!!"  
  
"Easy now boys!! Why don't you go play?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Okay!!" they yelled in unison flying off.  
  
"They fly too?" Videl asked in awe.  
  
"yeah, pretty much everyone around here does." He said. Videl looked at him strangely as the continued walking.  
  
"Your late." The green one stated as Gohan walked up to him.  
  
"I know. I had to do something."  
  
"I see." Piccolo said eyeing Videl. Gohan realized where his gaze was and laughed nervously as Vegeta moved closer to them.  
  
"Umm.. this is Videl, this is Piccolo and Vegeta." He said motioning to each of them.  
  
Piccolo nodded to Videl and Vegeta "Humphed".  
  
"You've wasted enough time lets spar." Vegeta said to the younger Saiyan as he walked away without acknowledging Videl at all.  
  
'I guess Gohan was right he didn't even look at me.' Videl thought as she watched Gohan pull Piccolo to the side and talk to him. A few minutes later He walked back over to her. "Ok I'm gonna go train with Vegeta and Piccolo is gonna keep an eye on you ok?"  
  
"Keep an eye on me?" Videl yelled. "I don't need anyone to keep an eye on me! I'm Herc…." Her tirade was cut off quickly by Gohan placing his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Of course your right Videl how stupid of me! Why don't you keep an eye on Piccolo for me ok?" "Good." He replied not waiting for her to answer. And he took off before either of them could say anything. 'Got them squared away now I just have to convince Vegeta not to go Super.' 


	4. The spar

Ok I haven't seen very many epps with Piccolo so I'm not to sure about his character. So if I screw him up I'm sorry!!!! I know he has no sex but he's pretty smart he knows that humans do have different sexes and he can tell them apart.(at least in this story he can!)  
  
Also, I HATED the epp where Chi-chi met Videl I thought that was so poorly done!! They would of never acted like that!! Come on! Sticking there tongues out? so I decided to change it!!!(Back in chap. 1 of course!)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclamer see other cahps.  
  
  
  
  
  
Videl sat down next to Piccolo on the soft grass stretching her legs out in front of her. She looked over at him closely studing his green skin.  
  
"I've never met an alien before." Videl said absent mindedly.  
  
Piccolo raised an eyebrow at her (A/N does Piccolo have eyebrows??) "Never?" He asked amused glancing over at Gohan. Videl shook her head no and he smirked as he closed his eyes. Piccolo sat with his legs crossed and went into a deep meditation.  
  
Not wanting to disturb him her eyes stayed focused on Gohan as he ran over to speak to Vegeta.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, I think we could get a better work out if we didn't go super. I mean the longer we can go without turning the stronger we will be when we change." Gohan stuttered out nervously hoping that his statement made more sense to Vegeta than it did to him.  
  
Vegeta humphed without answering him. Gohan took it as a positive humpf and decided to risk pushing it further. "In fact maybe we shouldn't do any energy attacks either. I mean we really don't need to use them at the tournament so..."  
  
"Shut up Brat! You're babbling worse than a woman." Vegeta spat as he threw a punch, which Gohan easily maneuvered around.  
  
"OH Ok." He said as he quickly side stepped several of Vegeta's attacks and returned some of his own.  
  
Videl sat wide-eyed as Vegeta and Gohan moved almost faster than she could see. In fact they both increased their tempo as there arms and legs moved with lightning speed in perfect rhythm. They seemed to levitate off the ground as their concentration and their attacks increased.  
  
: Hey wait a minute they are off the ground!: Videl thought to herself her eyes widening once more soon there movements were too fast for her to see. It was just one colorful blur after another almost making her dizzy. She glanced over at Piccolo and noticed that he had not moved at all. Goten and Trunks were at the other end of the field chasing each other. Suddenly a bright flash lit up the sky. She was surprised as she actually felt the energy from the bright ball of light speeding toward her. It was as if time has stopped as she sat mesmerized.  
  
Suddenly a strong arm grabbed her around the waist and flung her to the ground out of the way. Laying on top of her protectively. She felt the heat as the ball of energy missed her by a foot or so.  
  
"No!!!!" Gohan screamed as he saw Piccolo throw Videl to the ground and shield her body with his own as they were pounded by dirt and rocks from the small mountain behind them that exploded from the blast.  
  
He had never moved so fast in his life as he ran to her where Piccolo pulled himself up.  
  
"Videl! Are you okay?" He asked gently turning her over.  
  
"What am I chopped liver?" Piccolo muttered trying to hide to sparkle in his eye.  
  
"Gosh thanks Piccolo you saved her life!" Gohan gushed as he cradled the moaning Videl in his arms. He knew that Piccolo was watching him intently and he cursed silently as he felt his cheeks coloring.  
  
"Bahh!" Vegeta guaffed landing next to the group. "The blast wasn't even that close to her!" Gohan growled low in his throat.  
  
"Don't try me Vegeta." He said his eyes flashing green adding to his threat as his face turned to stone. He relaxed and carefully looked down at Videl.  
  
Videl slowly opened her eyes to see Gohan's green, no now they black again, eyes looking at her concerned.  
  
: Great now I'm seeing things: Videl thought as she realized that she was nestled in Gohan's strong arms again. Embarrassed she wiggled free.  
  
"What happened?" She asked looking around at the devastation around her.  
  
"Well.. umm.. You were almost hit by a meteorite!" Gohan blurted out too quickly: Stupid Gohan! She's never gonna fall for that one!: he thought as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.  
  
"Is everyone Okay?" she asked looking around worriedly for Goten. She was surprised to see that him and Trunks never even stopped playing. She looked over at where Piccolo and Vegeta were standing above her.  
  
"Yeah! We're all fine!! Luckily Piccolo moved you out of the way in time!" Gohan said talking a little too fast like he usually did when he got nervous.  
  
Videl gave Piccolo a brilliant smile. "Wow there's all kinds of superhero's around here. Thanks Piccolo. Are you sure your okay I know some of those rocks must have hit you."  
  
"I'm fine." Piccolo said shortly. He hated being the center of attention.  
  
"Nameks aren't as weak as human's." Vegeta sneered.  
  
Videl looked at him strangely.: Humans?:  
  
Gohan laughed and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Well I'm exhausted! All this excitement! You ready to go?" He asked Videl hopefully.  
  
She turned on him flames practically shooting out of her eyes. "No you said we could train and I haven't gotten to do anything yet!" 


	5. 

Hello!! Is anyone out there she yells into the dark abyss.  
  
PPPPPPPPLLEASE review!! Alright I'm begging now happy???  
  
Also if anybody wants to name my chapters let me know and I"ll give you credit!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"I'll spar with you!" A small jubilant voice came from below.  
  
Videl looked down surprised to see the small purple haired boy grinning widely. 'He sure doesn't look like his dad.' Videl thought to herself as she looked into his shiny blue eyes.  
  
"Fine." Videl smiled. Walking towards the center of the clearing with the young child. She remembered when she was young and nobody ever wanted to fight with her. Her dad was afraid that she would get hurt. ' I'd hate to hurt his feelings 'sides I'll take it easy on him.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Wait!!" Gohan yelled stopping her in her tracks. Irritated she turned around.  
  
"What?!" She groweled out.  
  
Gohan gulped as he thought quickly. "Well um I'll fight you!" He didn't want her to get hurt from fighting Trunks. He had seen him and Goten spar many times.  
  
"Fine! I'll fight you after Trunks!"  
  
Gohan scratched the back of his neck nervously. He looked over to see Vegeta smirking his eyes trained on the two who had already gotten into a fighting stance. He was surprised to see that Piccolo also was watching intently.  
  
Videl eyed Trunks as she waited for him to make the first move. He smirked suddenly and Videl barely had time to raise her arm and block his kick which was aimed at her face. Not even giving her time to breathe he followed with several quick jabs some of them connecting. :Jeez he's fast: She barely had time to think to herself as she went to block another tirade of kicks and punches. Realizing that she had been on the defensive end ever since they started sparring she gritted her teeth and started fighting back.  
  
Gohan was watching the fight worriedly. He hoped that Trunks knew better than to use his full strength. He cringed as a kick landed in her stomach as if it hit him also. He was relieved to see her recover quickly. She was doing much better than he expected he even smiled slightly when she suddenly did a drop kick knocking Trunks and her both to the ground.  
  
Videl gasped as she hit the ground harder than she expected too. It was unbelievable how strong he was. Gohan had a lot of explaining to do. Suddenly Trunks jumped on top of the breathless girl holding her hands to her side as he straddled her.  
  
"Say uncle!" He demanded in his childlike way.  
  
Videl however refused to give up a plan forming in her head. "Gohan! Are we using tournament rules?"  
  
"Anything goes." Vegeta said loudly as he smirked at Gohan's horrified expression.  
  
"Sorry Trunks." Videl apologized before slamming her knee into his groin as hard as she could.  
  
Vegeta's smirk was wiped off his face and replaced by a look of horror. Gohan's mouth dropped open in shock as Trunks fell on his side moaning in agony. The only ones unaffected by the incident were Piccolo and Goten.  
  
"You alright?" Videl asked bending over the boy. She felt really guilty for stooping so low but she hated losing. :I must get it from my father: she thought. Helping Trunks slowly to his feet.  
  
Vegeta walked over angrily. "Come boy!" He said flying off with the wounded Trunks following at a much slower pace.  
  
Saddened she walked over to where Gohan was still standing.  
  
"I hope he's okay." She stated staring after him.  
  
"I'm suer you hurt Vegeta's pride worse than Trunks body." Gohan chukled.  
  
Piccolo smirked "Vegeta's heir beaten by a earth girl."  
  
"Huh?" Videl asked looking strangly at Piccolo. "What do you mean by heir and earth girl?"  
  
Gohan laughed trying to cover up Piccolo's blunder. "Piccolo's a Namek!! He calls everyone that!"  
  
"He calls YOU earth girl?" Videl questioned him with her first smile since the Trunks incident.  
  
"Not exactly." :Your so stupid Gohan: He said to himself. His eyes took in Videl's appearace. Her shirt was torn and and hanging off of one shoulder giving him a good view of her creamy white skin. One of her pigtails had come undone during the match and he watched mesmerized as she undid the other one letting her long black hair cascade down her back. Gohan looked into Vide's still smiling face that was tilted up at him. He slowly lifted his hand and wiped away a trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth. He felt his heart start to beat faster as if he was in a battle as he quickly pulled his hand away.  
  
"It's getting kind of late shouldn't you be getting home soon?" Gohan asked watching Videl tense as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared up at him. :She acts more Saiyan than I do: Gohan thought to himself.  
  
"No." Videl answered. :Why does he keep trying to get rid of me? And why the heck am I still here when he obviously doesn't want to be around me?: Videl wondered silently angry at herself as well as him. She could not explain the desperate need to be near him. Like in school when she would ask him questions just so he would lean over her and whisper the answer softly in her ear. She felt herself blushing as she stood waiting for him to answer. Their trance was broken by Gohan's growling stomach. 


	6. Hungry thanks Elvin Flame!

Ok this chapter is dedicated to A-man, Anime Sister, and Sailor Grape  
  
Thank you for your devotion!!!(Sorry Trunks lost!!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Videl giggled as Gohan's stomach rumble loud enough for her to hear.  
  
"Hungry?" She asked almost forgetting to be angry with him.  
  
"Yeah actually I am. How about we take a break and go eat?" Gohan said silently thanking his stomach for getting him out of the awkward situation.  
  
"Yeah! I'm starving Gohan can we go eat?" Goten asked hopping up and down excitedly. Videl giggled again causing Gohan to shiver from the sound.  
  
"Ok, but after lunch it's you and me." Videl said letting him know she wasn't going to let him off that easily. She had no idea how they could be so hungry after the huge breakfast they had just eaten, but Goten had ate hers so she was getting kind of hungry too.  
  
"How are we going to get back? Does Goten fly?" She asked.  
  
Goten looked down in shame as he ground the toe of his shoe into the dirt. "Not yet." He said sadly and Gohan felt bad for neglecting him lately. With him spending so much time at school and saving the city he left Goten out.  
  
"Don't worry little guy, I'll teach you it's a snap!" Gohan said his spirit brightening from Goten's characteristic grin.  
  
"Okay!!"  
  
Gohan thought about Videl's question. Usually him and Goten just ran all the way here but he knew that there was no way that Videl would even be able to walk that far much less run. So he would have to carry her and Goten too. Unless he used nimbus. I wonder how Videl would react to the fluffy cloud. He thought as he heard his stomach rumble again.  
  
"Let's go already!! I'll race you!" Goten challenged his brother.  
  
"Is Piccolo coming?" Videl asked looking over at the green alien who had gone back to meditating.  
  
"No Nameks don't eat." Gohan informed her.  
  
He glanced over at Videl oh well, here goes nothing, he raised his hand and yelled "Nimbus!!"  
  
Videl was looking at him oddly as he starred intently at sky. He smiled as he saw a puffy yellow cloud appear a couple of seconds later. Videl's mouth dropped open as it swooped down out of the air to hover near Gohan. "W-What is that?" Videl asked tentatively reaching out and poking at it with her finger. Nimbus quivered at her touch.  
  
"An old friend." Gohan replied as Goten happy jumped on.  
  
:He sure does have a lot of strange friends: Videl thought as Goten smiled.  
  
"On your mark get set go!" Goten yelled as him and nimbus shot into the air.  
  
Gohan swooped Videl into his arms and shot after them as fast as he could go. Videl wrapped her hands around Gohan's neck and hid her face in his neck. The wind was bothering her eyes and making it hard to catch her breath he was moving so fast. He soon caught up and passed Goten. Videl was getting dizzy and she yelled for Gohan to stop.  
  
He quickly slowed down and looked at her concerned as Goten sped by them laughing. Gohan didn't even notice as he looked at Videl concerned.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked with concern etched into his voice as she rested her head against his shoulder and gasped for air. After a few deep breaths she nodded her head.  
  
"I'm sorry I forgot your not used to the wind yet."  
  
"It's okay just don't go so fast."  
  
Gohan nodded to her and followed his jubilant brother at a slower pace.  
  
A couple of minutes later they arrived at Gohan's home. Goten was doing cartwheels in the front yard as he chanted won, I own, I won.  
  
Gohan set Videl down gently he kept his hands on her waist until he was sure she was stable. The trio made there way to the door which opened before they got there by Chi-chi.  
  
Her smile froze on her face as she noticed Videl's appearance. Her eye's narrowed at Gohan "What'd you do beat her?" She asked ushering them into the kitchen which was covered with an enormous amount of food.  
  
"No!!" Gohan said shocked that his mother would think such a thing.  
  
"She kicked Trunks but!!" Goten explained before covering his mouth with his hands for saying but in front of his mother.  
  
"Wow! You must be pretty good to fight Trunks." Chi-chi said impressed by the small girl in front of her.  
  
Videl just shrugged she still felt a little bit guilty for hurting him like that.  
  
"I'm gonna fight Gohan after lunch." Videl told Chi-chi smirking as she watched Gohan sweatdrop.  
  
"Oh how romantic!!!" Chi-chi squealed her eyes glazing over as she clutched her hands together tightly in front of her. "I remember my and Goku's first date. We fought all day long." She sighed.  
  
"Mom! It isn't a date!!" Gohan said as his face blushed red. Chi-chi just smiled at him.  
  
"Of course it isn't dear." She said patting his shoulder as she winked at Videl.  
  
"Can we eat?" Goten asked practically drooling.  
  
"Yes you may." Chi-chi smiled as she watched the mounds of food get smaller and smaller. 


	7. seven

Okay I'll start out with a warning this is a SHORT chapter!!!  
  
Sorry!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Gohan drug the lunch out as long as he could. Then he finally had to face the inevitable.  
  
"Are you ready yet Gohan?" Videl asked angrily for the umpteenth time.  
  
Gohan sighed pushing back his chair. "You need help with the dishes mom?" Gohan asked hopefully.  
  
"No dear you two run along and have fun! I'll have Goten help me." Chi- chi said ushering Gohan and Videl out the door.  
  
Gohan found himself outside with Videl as Chi-chi slammed and locked the door behind them. He looked down at the small girl in front of him wondering how such a tiny creature could cause him so much trouble.  
  
"Well I guess we outta get started." He said as he walked off into the woods.  
  
Videl was disappointed as she followed him. She was hoping that he would want to fly there. A tiny voice screaming in her head telling her that she just wanted to feel his arms around her. "Shut up!" She growled angrily.  
  
Gohan stopped and she almost walked into the back of him. "Did you say something?" He asked the blushing girl behind him.  
  
"No, I did not!" She muttered mentally cursing herself.  
  
An awkward silence enveloped them as they continued walking. Half an hour later Videl was starting to get tired from walking through the unforgiving brush although she would never tell Gohan that. :How much farther could it be?: She thought to herself.  
  
"Don't worry we're almost there." Gohan said answering her silent question.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Gohan looked at her strangely. "You asked me how much further."  
  
"No I did not!"  
  
"Whatever." Gohan said quickly his mind reeling. :No way! We can't be bonding can we?:  
  
"What's bonding?" Videl asked as Gohan sweat dropped.  
  
He laughed "Ah nothing! Hey look we're here!" Gohan said suddenly hoping to change the subject.  
  
Videl was speechless as she came into a clearing full of wildflowers and butterflies. There was a lake with a cascading waterfall bubbling into it.  
  
"Gohan it's beautiful." Videl gasped her eyes shimmering like a child on Christmas morning. She turned and looked up at him and they stood there as if in a trance as they drunk in each other's eyes.  
  
Gohan sighed running his hand through his wild hair. "Videl we need to talk."  
  
"Sure Gohan." Videl said blushing as he grabbed her hand and led her to some small boulders that were scattered around. All thoughts of beating the crap out of him evaporated from her mind. 


	8. yad yada yada

Okay this chapter is a little longer!! Yeah!! Let me know how far they should go in this fic. If they do "Mate" I will probably only imply it since I have so many young readers. Meaning anyone younger than me!! He he he  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Gohan looked down at Videl who was sitting next to him on rock. She was looking up at him expectantly. A soft breeze blew a strand of hair across her face and he gently brushed it back with his hand softly caressing her cheek in the process. He knew very little about the bonding process. He knew his parents were bonded but he wasn't real sure on the specifics. His dad was not around to ask and he was too embarrassed to ask his mother. His only other option was to ask Vegeta. Which was worse than no option at all. He could sense her confusion through their fragile link and he swallowed hard not sure where to start.  
  
"Did you want to tell me something?" Videl asked hopefully.  
  
"Um… Yeah, I'm really not sure where to start though." Gohan sighed. He supposed that he might as well tell her everything. Seeing that with this bonding thing eventually she would find out any how from just reading his mind. He really couldn't remember all the steps and what order they went though. Maybe I should talk to Vegeta. He thought, how bad could it be? The worst he could do was beat the crap out of me for wasting his time.  
  
"GOHAN! DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME?!!!" Videl yelled sending flocks of birds flying for cover.  
  
Gohan jumped in surprise cartwheeling his arms to keep from falling off the boulder. Videl giggled as he lost his balance and landed on his bum. (A/N I thought bum sounded better than butt or behind!) She slid off her rock and sat next to Gohan on the grass.  
  
"I wanna know about this bonding thing." Videl insisted.  
  
"Alright, in um.. my fathers culture. Two people who are err… very close can sometimes form a mental bond where they can read each others mind."  
  
"Really? I never heard of that before." Videl said doubtfully. "Is your father from another country?"  
  
"Yeah, kind of."  
  
"So let me see. Your telling me that we can read each others minds?"  
  
"Yes." Gohan replied.  
  
"So say for instance if we're in school and I need help on a test you can tell me the answers without anyone knowing?" Videl asked her voice raising in pitch from excitement.  
  
Gohan sweatdropped. "No! That would be cheating!!"  
  
Videl frowned. "So what good is it then?"  
  
"I don't know!! I've never thought about it before."  
  
:Gohan.: Videl thought to herself.  
  
"What?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Just testing you." Videl smiled thinking of the endless ways she could bug Gohan with this.  
  
:Don't even think about it.: Gohan replied reading her mind.  
  
Videl sighed maybe this wasn't a good thing after all. "Well how do you stop it?"  
  
"Stop what?" Gohan asked puzzled.  
  
Videl rolled her eyes. "This mind thing."  
  
"Oh.. It's permanent."  
  
"WHAT!!!!" Videl screeched. "What do you mean permanent!?!"  
  
"Well usually the bond doesn't take place until you've ah..uh… mated." Gohan stammered blushing as a picture of him and Videl mating flashed involuntarily through his mind. Videl slapped him upside his head as she read his thoughts.  
  
"Ahh.. sorry." Gohan said blushing.  
  
"Your gonna be sorry if you don't fix this! You haven't even kissed me yet!" Videl blurted out angrily. Realizing what she had said she covered her mouth with both of her hands.  
  
Gohan looked at her shocked. "Do you want me to kiss you?" He asked shyly.  
  
Videl rolled her eyes. "Don't you know anything? Your not supposed to ask your supposed to just do it!!! If the girl doesn't like it then she'll let you know!! Didn't your father teach you anything?"  
  
Gohan's face fell as he absentmindedly plucked a blue flower. He starred at it as he told her "My father died years ago."  
  
Videl felt the loss and anguish he was feeling through their bond and she was ashamed. She crawl next to him and lifted his face to hers her breaking at seeing the tears hidden in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Gohan. I'm the dumb one. I always say things without thinking first."  
  
Gohan looked down at her concerned face so near his. Wanting to be even closer to her he leaned down for a kiss. 


	9. kiss & tell

Chapter 9

Gohan let his head slowly drift down until his lips met Videl's. They felt like silk he thought as they gently touched once then twice. Not sure of what to do but not wanting the wonderful sensations that this was causing in him to end he gently placed his hands on her shoulders and brought her body against his so that she was sitting on his lap.

He heard Videl sigh in contentment, as he once again tasted of her sweet lips. She tilted her head back and arched her back so that their mouths could meet more easily. "Gohan." She whispered gently as she pulled back just a bit, just enough to suck in some air. Needing more of her he once again captured her lips trying to show his need for her and his confusion for that need in that touch. Videl groaned as this time he drew away breathless.

"How was that?" He asked breathless.

Videl who was still sitting in his lap looked up at him in awe. "Incredible." She laid her head against his chest reeling in the feel of his arms around her.

"Maybe this bonding thing isn't so bad after all."

Gohan chuckled.

"You still owe me some answers though." Videl said She felt him tense under her.

"Didn't I already answer all your questions Videl?"

Videl glared at him as she reluctantly pulled to interrogate him. It was just too hard for her to concentrate when she was that close to him. No, and remember I can read your thoughts so don't try to lie to me!" She said climbing to her feet and smirking down at him.

"Well uh wouldn't you rather start your flying lesons?"

Videl smiled at his sad little ploy to change the subject. "Well do that later. First I wanna know how you lifted that bus."

Gohan just shrugged. "I've been training all my life practically, I guess I just got really strong."

Videl looked at him angrily she knew he was holding back. She walked over to him and sat down on his lap again only this time she facing him her legs straddling his. She drapped her arms loosely across his broad shoulders and looked deep into his eyes.

"It's okay Gohan I promised you that I wouldn't tell anyone. Don't you trust me."

"Of course I trust you Videl." Gohan sighed. "I just don't want you to think that I'm a freak."

Videl looked shocked, she felt the uneasiness in him and she realized that he really was afraid of what she thought of him. "Gohan." She breathed lifting his face up to look at her. "I would never think that of you. You are the most wonderful, trusting caring person I have ever met. No one has ever treated me as well as you do. Even after I treated you so badly you were still nice to me. If we are bonded for life then I'm the lucky one. Please whatever you are hiding just tell me. It can't possibly be as bad as you think."

"Okay, but don't freak out okay? I'll answer any questions that you have as best that I can okay?"

Videl nodded and gave him a warm hug for trusting her. She climbed off his lap and sat next to him on the grass again. He forced a smile as he took a deep breath.

"I'm a Saiyan."

Videl just continued to stare at him. "What's a Saiyan?"

Gohan thought for a second before replying. "Well Saiyans come from Planet Vegeta."

"Planet?" Videl asked her eyes widing as she was starting to catch on t o what he was saying. "You mean you're an alien?"

Gohan nodded watching her intently. :That explains so much: She thought to herself. "So are parents Saiyans?"

Gohan smiled since Videl hadn't run away screaming. "My mother is human, my father was a Saiyan and me and Goten are half Saiyan, er or Half human depending on the way you look at it."

"Why is the planet named Vegeta? Are you guys related? Are there any other saiyans? Have you ever been to planet Vegeta? How…."

"Whoa! Slow down!" Gohan chuckled. He felt like a weight had been lifted off of him. He didn't have to hide or lie any more. "One at a time… let's see… No Vegeta is the crowned Prince of Vegeta. We are not related" :Thank Kami: Gohan thought to himself and Videl laughed reading her mind. He blushed slightly he had forgotten their bond. "Planet Vegeta was blown up so I never got to go there. My dad and Vegeta were the only survivors."

"How are Saiyans different from humans? You look the same, well except for your hair." Videl said grinning as she ran her hands through his unruly hair. (A/n Wouldn't you just love to do that?)

Gohan blushed rubbing the back of his neck. "Well we're strong, we can harness our energy for attacks, and we eat a lot!"

"Energy attacks?" Videl asked something slowly dawning on her. "That wasn't a meterite was it?" She asked.

Gohan shook his head no again pulling her into his arms. "I'm sorry, I want you to know that I would of killed him if he had hurt you."

Videl looked into his fierce eyes and she believed him. "I know Gohan." Videl said as they softly kissed again.


	10. chapter 10!

I know that Gohan and videl are moving kinda fast but I don't have six years to wait for them to get together on their own!!!  
  
By the way do any other parents out their threaten to turn their children into crackers and cheese? Are there any other parents out there?  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Gohan watched as Videl flew off in her jet. He smiled as he went in and ate dinner.  
  
"Looks like she went easy on you." Goten said observing that Gohan didn't have a scratch on him.  
  
Chi-chi smiled widely as she noticed her son's face take on a reddish tint.  
  
Wanting to change the subject Gohan mumbled something about visiting capsule corp after dinner in between bites. "I don't know Gohan you have school tomorrow."  
  
"I won't be long, I promise."  
  
"Can I go too? I wanna see Trunks!!" Goten pleaded with food falling out of his mouth.  
  
"Goten! You know better than to talk with your mouth full!" Chi-chi sighed after all of her hard work, and he still eats like his father. Those Saiyans have strong genes. "All right let me call Bulma and see if its okay." Chi-chi said getting up from the table to use the phone.  
  
Gohan and Goten were almost through by the time she came back. "I talked to Bulma and she said that Trunks would be thrilled to have you over. She even said that you could spend the night so I packed you a bag."  
  
"You're the best mom!" Goten said running over to her and giving her a hug. Chi-chi fought desperately to catch her balance as Goten squeezed the breath out of her. "Have fun!" She gasped as he let go. Gohan gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as the two brothers headed out the door. A single tear slide silently down her cheek as she wished for the billionth time that Goku could be there to see his sons growing up.  
  
"Wanna race?" Gohan asked as they got outside. He had to redeem himself.  
  
Goten grinned widely and Gohan was amazed by how much he looked like his father. Goten raised his little hand in the air and shouted "Nimbus!" He hopped onto the little puffy cloud and they were off.  
  
Gohan let him get a head start before jumping into the air and taking off after him. He's not scared of anything Gohan thought watching him barrel roll with the small cloud. He quickly caught up and passed his brother. He saw Gotens disappointed face and he slowed down a little as they flew together. "Hey Goten Videl's coming by tomorrow after school I thought maybe I could give you guys a flying lesson."  
  
"Wow! Gohan that would be great maybe then I can beat Trunks!"  
  
The two siblings zoomed over the land scape in a blur and quietly landed on Capsule corps front lawn. Every time Gohan goes there he is always awed by the enormity of it. He walked slowly up the walk as Goten ran over the finely manicured lawn laughing all the way. The door was opened by Trunks who was back to his normal rambucios self. They high fived each other and quickly headed up to Trunks room. Bulma yelled at him for leaving the door open and was about to shut it when she noticed Gohan walking slowly up to the house.  
  
"Hey Gohan, how is the super hero thing going?" Bulma asked as the tall young man entered the house. He shrugged absent mindedly.  
  
"It's okay, um is Vegeta around?" Gohan asked a little to quickly.  
  
Bulma frowned, "I suppose you want to spar with him, he's in the gravity room as usual."  
  
"Um actually, I needed to talk to him."  
  
"Huh?" Bulma asked her eyes widening. No one ever wanted to talk to Vegeta. "Well good luck." She said heading down the hallway towards trunks room.  
  
Gohan made his way down the hallway to the gravity room(CHAMBER?) He looked at the sealed door and could feel the room and ground shake slightly from the activity going on inside. He looked at the keypad on the outside but he didn't know the code. Taking a deep breath he knocked loudly. Clank, clank, clank. The sound echoed down the hallway and he cringed. He waited a minute or so and knocked louder. CLANK,CLANK,CLANK! He glanced down the hallway to see if he was disturbing Bulma. He lifted his hand and knocked hard again. Thud, thud, th… Gohan stopped and fearfully looked around to see his hand knocking on Vegeta's head.  
  
"AAAGGHHHH!!!" He yelled jumping back as Vegeta glared up at h im with death in his eyes. Gohan tried to regain his composure as the Prince turned his back on him and reentered the room. Gohan swallowed hard and followed him just barely missing the hydraulic door clicking shut behind him.  
  
He watched as Vegeta went over to the control panel and started pushing buttons. He gasped as the gravity started to climb so high that it was making it difficult for him to breathe. Vegeta walked back over to him and smirked as he threw a punch right at Gohan's face. Gohan surprised himself when he subconsciously blocked punch and kicked Vegeta in his stomach.  
  
*****three hours later*****  
  
Gohan sat on the floor of the room with his back against the cool metal as he rested.  
  
"Your weak brat." Vegeta growled walking past him he shut down the machine and opened the door.  
  
Worried that he would leave without talking to him Gohan scrambled to his feet and followed him into the kitchen. Bulma had left a stack of sandwiches on the table. Gohan followed Vegeta's lead and wolfed down a couple of sandwiches.  
  
"Um Vegeta, I needed to talk to you."  
  
"What about?" Vegeta humphed out.  
  
"Mating." Gohan said blushing as Vegeta choked on his sandwich. 


	11. THE TALK

Psychiatrist: So Lori, when did this obsession began  
  
Lori: Well, it would have to start when I first saw Speed Racer,,(sighs) what a dreamboat!! And then there was Jason from Battle of the Planets, Lional from Thundercats, Ash Ketchum (so he's short so what?!!!), All of the teenage mutant ninja turtles (Hey! Piccolo's green Too!!). Umm.. let me see  
  
Psychiatrist: (making snoring noises)  
  
Oh hey!!! I goyt fifty reviews!!! Thank you thank you thank you!!!  
  
Special thanks to Anime sister, shorty, syaoran's blossom (What's that?), sailor grape and A man, if I missed anyone I'm sorry!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Why on earth(he he he) would I talk to you about that?" Vegeta growled when he finally stopped choking.  
  
"Well you're the only other Saiyan around, but if you don't want to help me I guess I could ask Yamacha. He knows a lot about women." Gohan said putting on his innocent Goku face.  
  
Vegeta growled. "That spineless insect knows nothing about anything. Alright! Brat what do you want to know I haven't got all day." Vegeta said abrubtly getting up and walking back towards the gravity room. Vegeta growled again : Kakkarot! If you weren't dead already I would kill you for putting me through this!: A thought flashed through his mind that Trunks was going to be asking questions in a couple of years and a shudder passed through him. Then he grinned. Hmph! I'll just send him to Gohan for advice, there's no since in me going through this twice!  
  
"It's sound proof." Vegeta said smirking as he closed the door behind the worried looking Gohan. He didn't want his woman walking in on them and opening her trap. "Talk." Vegeta instructed sitting down on one of the benches in the changing area. Gohan blushed and sat down on a bench across from him.  
  
"Well its about Videl." Vegeta guffawed and Gohan ignored him. "We've been spending a lot of time together at school and saving the city and well…"  
  
"How long is this going to take?" Vegetea asked holding his head. He couldn't believe that he agreed to this what was he thinking.  
  
"I could do it faster if you would stop interrupting me!" Gohan growled his ki risisng slightly.  
  
Vegeta smirked, the boy has some fire in him after all.  
  
"Any how today we were just walking and I could feel her thoughts and she feel mine…." Gohan was cut off by Vegeta laughing. Vegeta laughing? He looked at him in surprise he had never seen Vegeta smile, unless he was beating some up, much less laugh. Gohan frowned.  
  
"You baka!" Vegeta spat out in between chuckles. "Your supposed to mate first and THEN bond. Not the other way around. Course I should of expected that from Kakarrots spawn."  
  
Gohan went super and threw a fist at Vegeta's face connecting and sending him to the ground where he kicked him in the stomach. Vegeta went flying into the opposite wall of the gravity room. He quickly jumped to his feet and went super also although he was still smiling. Gohan felt his rage getting higher and higher and Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he watched the young man in front of him.  
  
  
  
Videl arrived back at her house later that same night. Her thoughts were full of Gohan. She sighed how can he make me so angry one minute and the next minute he makes me feel so weak and helpless. She sighed again as she landed her chopter on the landing pad on the roof of her house and went down stairs. She was aiming to go directly to her room to think some more but her path was blocked by her father.  
  
"Where have you been? Have you ever thought about calling and letting me know?" Videl stiffened and started to walk around him she wasn't in the mood for this. Hercules grabbed her arm tightly as she walked by. "You were with a boy weren't you?!? You know that I don't allow that Videl!! My baby is not going to hang around any push overs! You look at me when I'm talking to you!" He said holding her even tighter in his meaty grip.  
  
Videl pulled away her face flushed with anger. "Talk to me? You never talk to me any more!! Your always with your bimbos!! You care about them more than you care about me! You're my father and you don't even know me anymore. Your so wrapped up in yourself there's no room for me!" Videl yelled as tears ran down her face.  
  
Hercules garbed her heaving body into his embrace. "I'm sorry sugar. I didn't know you felt that way. I know I haven't been around much lately but I've never forgotten about you. I love you, your all I've got left of your mother." Videl felt dampness on her head and looked up surprised to see that the mighty Hercules had fallen.  
  
"I love you too Dad." She gave him a tight hug before heading down to her room where she collapsed on her bed in tears. She cried herself to sleep and wasn't even aware when Hercules came in and covered her up and kissed her gently on the forehead. She smiled when his whiskers tickled her nose just like when she was little.  
  
"Goodnight Sugar."  
  
"Goodnight Daddy." Videl whispered sleepily as he shut the door behind him. Videl was about to fall back asleep when she felt a huge surge of anger poor into her mind. :Gohan?:  
  
  
  
Gohan felt Videl's soft voice in his head as he realized what he was doing. He had surpassed level 2 and his Ki was still rising at a high rate. Ashamed of himself he forced his eyes closed and meditated hoping that Vegeta wouldn't be stupid enough to attack him now. He took deep breathes and felt himself powering down. :I'm Okay Videl: He told her and smiled as he felt her drift back to sleep. He opened his eyes again to see Vegeta still smirking at him. He had powered down also.  
  
"What'd you stop for? It was just getting interesting." Vegeta said wiping the blood from his face where Gohan had punched him.  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta. I can't believe I lost it like that."  
  
Vegeta smirked again and Gohan wished he would stop that . It was unnerving. He wished he would go back to his normal frown. "Maybe I should just talk to Krillian." He said walking towards the door.  
  
"Its from the bond." Vegeta said in a loud voice.  
  
"Huh?" Gohan asked turning around in surprise.  
  
"Your emotions. You can't control them because of the bond." Vegeta said walking slowly up to Gohan his face serious. "When a Saiyan chooses a life mate they physically and mentally bond. You have not physically bonded with her yet so your emotions, ah both you and your woman's emotions are going to reek havoc on your system until you do. You two will be pulled together until you physically bond and release all your emotions together. It also happens when you've already bonded and are away from your mate for a period of time."  
  
"Is that why your in such a bad mood when Bulma makes you sleep on the couch?" Gohan asked seriously. Vegeta just glared at him. "So what your saying is we are going to have a bad case of PMS until we uhh.. finish bonding?" Gohan asked blushing.  
  
Vegeta glared at his human terminology. "No she will have a bad case of PMS you however could end up destroying the world. I suggest you bed her as soon as possible." Vegeta said releasing the door latch and leaving Gohan alone with his thoughts. 


	12. school daze

Wow!!! Thanks for all the awesome reviews!!! You guys inspire me!!! I enjoy reading the reviews probably MORE than you guys enjoy reading the story.  
  
Thanks again!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Gohan flew home slowly. He was exhausted mentally and physically. Vegetas words flowing through his mind. :Easier said than done: He thought as he neared his home. Not wanting to disturb his mother he stopped next to his window and silently entered. He saw Goten sound asleep in the bed next to his. Oh to be young and carefree again. Of course his life had never been carefree. He thought back to all of the horrors that he had gone through as a child, all the hardships that he had faced. He fell to his knees as tears tailed down his cheeks and prayed to Kami that Goten and his children would never have to survive what he was forced to endure. :My children?: He thought to himself, :Where had that come from?: he pondered as an Image of Videl crept into his head. He knew that his father had sheltered him from much harm and that he had given his life so that Gohan's would be easier from then on. And it had been but Gohan would of gladly accepted the danger to have his father back. Even if for just one day.  
  
  
  
Gohan awoke with the sun awaking in his window. His room was bathed in soft pink and yellows from the rays reaching in to awaken him. He groaned and lay back with his arm covering his eyes. He had only had a couple of hours sleep. He was about to drift back when all the air was pushed out of his body.  
  
"Good morning Goten." Gohan gasped when he was able to speak. Goten was jumping happily on Gohan's stomach.  
  
"Come on mom said I couldn't eat until you came down. Hurry up!!" He squealed as Gohan grabbed him and threw him across the room where he bounced off of his bed and landed on the floor. He hopped up a second later chanting "Again, again!"  
  
"Enough!" Gohan growled louder than he meant to. He saw the crestfallen look on Goten's face and immediately regretted yelling at the little boy. Vegetas words again went through his mind as Chi-chi popped her head in the door.  
  
"Is everything okay up here?" She asked looking worriedly at Gohan he never raised his voice especially not to Goten.  
  
"Yeah I'm sorry mom I'm just a bit tired." Gohan mumbled as he climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower. (a/n in MY fic they have an indoor bathroom!)  
  
  
  
Gohan flew to school he felt Videls ki and increased his speed. Gosh he missed her. He landed on the roof and quickly transformed into Gohan. (A/n I'm sure you know he always flys as the Great Saiyaman right? Okay I'm gonna be quiet now) He took the stairs too at a time and slide into his seat just as the second bell was ringing. Videl flashed him a smile and he blushed as he felt a warm feeling fill him.  
  
"Glad you decided to Join us today Gohan." The teacher said sarcastically. Gohan was notorious for being late to class. Gohan slinked down in his seat. The teacher launched into his boring monologue as Gohan focused on Videl. She was so beautiful he thought. As he took into her neatly parted hair and pigtails. He remembered how she let it hang loose yesterday and how soft it was when he ran his fingers through it.  
  
Videl looked over and grinned at him mischievously. :Gohan the teacher just asked you a question.:  
  
Gohan spun around quickly to see the teacher glaring down at him. "Gohan, if you are not going to pay attention there is no use in you being here. Now answer the question."  
  
Gohan sat there nervously. He sweat dropped he know the question, he didn't even know what his speech was about.  
  
:He wants to know which continent that you can penguins on.: Videl told him.  
  
"Antarctica." Gohan replied. As the teachers face fell. He eyed him suspiciously as he headed back to the front of the room. :Gee, thanks Videl.:  
  
:You owe me.: Videl replied evilly. And Gohan cringed as he tried to focus on the class. Luckily next hour was free time and gym after that. Videl had Eraser switch spots with her so she could talk to Gohan.  
  
"What happen last night? I was worried about you." Videl whispered not wanting anyone else to hear.  
  
Gohan swallowed hard as her leg brushed up against his. He tried to ignore it as he answered her. "Not much I just went out to Capsule to talk to Vegeta."  
  
"Capsule? As in Capsule Corp?" Videl asked here eyes wide.  
  
"Yeah. He's Bulma's mate."  
  
"You KNOW Bulma Briefs?" Videl said a little too loud as their classmates looked over at them in surprise.  
  
"Of course, I've known Bulma forever. She was a close friend to my dad."  
  
"Is that how she met Vegeta?"  
  
"Kinda, it's a really long story." Gohan told her not wanting to say too much with everyone gawking at them. "Anyhow, Goten spent the night there if you. If you want to you can come with me after school, I told my mom I'd bring him home with me. Side's I still owe you your lesson."  
  
Videl smiled. "I'd love to go!" :I'd go anywhere with you Gohan.: Videl said winking at him. Sharpner who was listening to their entire conversation, frowned suddenly as he walked over to Videl.  
  
"I thought you were going to the diner after school with us." He said glaring at Gohan. Videl could feel Gohan's ki rising and put her hand on his arm to calm him down. :Geez he's jumpy today.: Videl thought to herself forgetting that Gohan could hear her.  
  
"I changed my mind I'm going with Gohan." Videl said irritated at him. She saw Gohan take a deep breath and begin to relax.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Sharpner asked staring at Videl's hand on Gohan's arm.  
  
Videl smirked as Gohan blushed. She slid her hand up Gohan's arm to his elbow as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Yes." She said snuggling against him.  
  
She heard Eraser giggle next to her as Sharpner turned and stalked out of the room. Gohan could feel his face getting even redder as he looked down at her. Unable to resist he lowered his face to her head and inhaled to sweet essence of her hair. He could feel the heat building up in his body as he laid his head on top of hers.  
  
Videl saw the teacher eyeing them disapprovingly and Videl regretfully pulled away a little. "So you never did tell me what Vegeta said." Videl said looking up at him.  
  
Gohan shock his head ruefully "Trust me, you don't want to know." The bell rang angrily and Videl reluctantly returned to her seat to get her things.  
  
Their next class is gym. (YES Videl is in ALL of Gohan's classes!! Ironic huh?)  
  
The coach had everyone meet in the gym for an announcement. Gohan tried desperately to pay attention but it was hard with Videl being so close.  
  
"Class as you may of heard already but thanks to a generous donation from Capsule corp. We were given new uniforms !" The coach said excitedly. There was a few scattered claps and he looked disappointed. "Any way boys get blue and girls get red."  
  
"What about the sizes?" Asked Eraser. As they formed two lines.  
  
"That's the beauty of it! One size fits all." The coach replied smiling.  
  
"Sure." Videl muttered picking up one of the small red bundles.  
  
Gohan picked up a blue one he looked at it strangely as a thought dawned on him. He held up the one piece spandex suite and groaned. :I'm gonna get you for this Vegeta!!: He silently cursed the man and heard a sweet giggling sound as he looked over to see Videl watching him. He forced a smile as she waved and disappeared into the girls dressing room. 


	13. Busted!

You guys set a knew record for the number of chapter reviews!! I even had a bunch of first time posters along with my old faithfuls!!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Gohan shook his head as he looked down at himself. The spandex clung to every ripple and groove on his body. He had always tried so hard to cover up his true strength, now this! He sighed trying to ignore the looks of surprise and envy from the other boys. Reluctantly he walked out back into the gym. He would kill for some armor right now.  
  
He looked for Videl and his heart almost stopped as he spotted her. The spandex molded to her body showing off all her tiny waist and the gentle mounds of her breast. Her face was bright red with embarrassment since she always wore over large t-shirts and comfort clothes. Their gaze locked with an intensity that neither of them had ever known before. It was as if they were the only to in the room. Gohan felt like throwing her to the ground and taking her right there. :Maybe this isn't so bad after all.: Gohan thought as he subconsciously started toward her. He could see the passion in her eyes as they trailed over his body and growled softly.  
  
TWEEET!!!TWEET!!  
  
Gohan stopped suddenly as the coach blew his whistle he sent the girls to on side of the gym and the boys to another. He shook his to try to clear it as he again tried to concentrate. :This is going to be a long day:  
  
:You can say that again: Videl said and he smiled over at her.  
  
They were playing kick ball boys against girls. Gohan was so tense he forgot to withhold his strength when it was his turn and kicked the ball so hard it exploded on impact.  
  
"Um sorry ." he stammered returning to the wall to wait for his next turn. .  
  
Videl was playing all out as she always did. She did seem to be a little more aggressive than usual as she pushed a boy twice her size out of the base line. Gohan could smell her sweat and he could feel himself starting to get aroused. "Shit … " He said sneaking off to the locker room for a cold shower.  
  
  
  
"Where'd you disappear too?" Videl asked him grinning as went off together to find a place to eat in private. They found a weeping willow and sat underneath letting the long wispy branches offer them privacy.  
  
Gohan blushed and Videl giggled as she leaned over and kissed him. All thoughts of food fled from his mind as he slowly pushed her back on the soft grass.  
  
"Mind if we join you?" Sharpner asked as he and Eraser invaded their space. Gohan frowned as they sat down without waiting for an answer as Videl scrambled to sit back up.  
  
Gohan concentrated on eating as Videl, Sharpner, and Eraser chatted idly. He could tell that Videl was getting aggravated. He wondered if the bond was affecting her emotions too. Course she always did angry easily.  
  
:I heard that !: Videl glared at him and then smiled brightly letting him know that she was kidding. He grinned back at her. He was relieved when the bell rung. Erasers high pitched voice was giving him a headache.  
  
They reported to the science lab where they were supposed to dissect frogs. Videl had been looking forward to it all week. Gohan looked down at the limp green body and he cringed as he picked up his scalpel. :It reminds me of Piccolo.: He thought as he prepared to make the first cut. Videl was at the table next to him and he felt sadness fill her. Concerned he walked over to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked putting his arm around her waist.  
  
She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with me! I just feel so sad! The poor little thing was torn away from its family to become… well this! It's life had no meaning!" Videl sobbed turning into Gohan's shoulder for comfort.  
  
"Shhh.. It's okay Videl it'll be alright." He kissed the top of her head as he rubbed her back.  
  
"Now what is going on?" The teacher demanded.  
  
Videl just cringed and cried harder. "Um Videl isn't feeling well. I think she needs to take a little break." Gohan explained.  
  
"If you two don't do the dissection you will get a zero for the semester."  
  
"Whatever." Gohan said ushering Videl out the door and side so she could get some fresh air. She sat down on a bench and tried to calm down.  
  
"I'm sorry Gohan. You shouldn't be punished because of me."  
  
He gently took her face in his hand s and lifted it up as he used his thumbs to wipe the tears from her cheeks. 'It's okay, its my fault your like this anyway." He said softly.  
  
He down at her sadly. " Vegeta said that since we started the bond that we will both be um.. emotionally unstable until we complete it."  
  
She looked at him confused . "What do we have to do to complete it?" She asked knowing already that she would be willing to spend the rest of her life with him. He blushed as he tried to think of a nice way to say it. She gasped as she read his mind. "Oh.." She said softly looking down at her hands in her lap.  
  
He lifted her face again. "Videl, I want you to know that I love you. And that would never do anything to cause you harm. I don't want to rush you into anything that your ready for."  
  
Videl nodded and lifted her mouth to receive his gentle kiss. "I love you too Gohan." The bell rang interrupting the young lovers let again. Gohan growled as Videl giggled and grabbed his hand to lead him back to the lecture hall where their next class was.  
  
They sat in their usual seats and smiled at each other softly. Gohan was trying really hard to focus on the teacher this time when he saw that Videl kept shifting in her chair.  
  
He heard her whisper stop it! As he saw her pull her pigtail out of Sharpners grasp. His eyes fixated on Sharpner as the stupid boy grabbed Videl's hair again tweaking it gently as he whispered something to her.  
  
"I said stop it!" Videl said a bit louder as suddenly Sharpner was pulled out of his seat. She looked up in surprise as her gentle Gohan held Sharpner by his throat with one hand. Sharpners feet were off the ground and he was using his hands to try and pry Gohan's steel like fingers away so he could breath. His eyes bugged out as he gasped for breath.  
  
"You touched my mate." Gohan growled bringing Sharpners now blue face close to his as his eyes flashed green. Papers on the desk started to levitate as Videl felt Gohan's anger increase.  
  
"Gohan!" She screamed standing on her chair so she could see him better. He looked over at Videl's scared face and let Sharpner fall to the floor. Sharpner rolled into a fetal position as he gasped for air. Videl put her hand on his arm to steady him. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. He nodded embarrassed as their classmates came out of their shock and started whispering to each other.  
  
The teacher ran up and grabbed Gohan's arm. "Principles office now!"  
  
Gohan looked at Videl too make sure she was okay before he grabbed his book bag and headed down the hall. 


	14. Rescued

Note: Sorry if I confused you!! Gohan ALMOST went super in the last chap. Thanks!!!  
  
Thanks A-man, anime sister, anime angel videl( I love that name!!), shorty, chris kugler, sailor grape, and Taccora  
  
THANKS!! you guys rock!! (blushing from your praise)  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Gohan sat feeling rather small as the principal glared down at him through his metal rimmed bifocals. Silence filled the room as Gohan squirmed uncomfortably.  
  
"Alright Gohan, what is going on with you? Since you've been here you've had excessive tardiness. Your teachers have reported you leaving to use the rest room and not returning, disappearing for hours without their consent and now THIS! Assaulting another student and destroying gym equipment. What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"I've had a lot on my mind lately sir. I'm sorry it won't happen again." Gohan mumbled.  
  
The principle sighed. "Your right Gohan it won't happen again. Your suspended for four weeks. Your lucky that criminal charges weren't brought against you. I hope you use this time clear your mind. Now please wait outside while I call your mother to come and pick you up."  
  
Gohan sweat dropped "Do you have too?" He cried.  
  
"Yes it's school policy. We can't have hoodlums like you traipsing around our fair city. Now go."  
  
"Yes, sir." Gohan said shutting the door softly behind him as he sank down on the coach in the main office.  
  
:Gohan? Are you okay?:  
  
Gohan smiled slightly as he closed his eyes to concentrate on her totally. :Yes Videl, they suspended me! I'm so sorry I lost it. Is Shapner okay?:  
  
:Yes he's back to his normal self unfortunately. It's not fair that they suspended you. I'll talk to him about it maybe he'll change his mind.:  
  
:No it's okay Videl I deserve it side's it'll give me more time to train.:  
  
:ok,The teachers yelling at me I gotta go, I love you:  
  
Gohan opened his eyes as the link was broken. He could hear his mother yelling through the closed door and he forced a smile. He was dead. Time went by quickly. Before he knew it the office door slammed open and a blur of green swept past him and slammed open the principles door letting it hit the wall hard shattering the glass. Gohan groaned as he saw a figure wearing all black following her closely. He stood up even before the principle called his name allowing him entry. Vegeta stood against the wall with his usual scowl on his face and his arms crossed. Bulma was standing in front of the principles desk with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Gohan," The principle smiled like he was happy to see him. "Um.. It seems that your mother sent Ms. Briefs and her uhhh companion t o come pick you up."  
  
"You fool! She's my woman! I'm not her companion!! Do I look like a puppy to you?" Vegeta said taking large quick steps toward the principle. The principle's eyes bugged as Bulma put one hand out in front of Vegeta's chest without even looking at him. Vegeta stopped reluctantly but continued to stare at the man in front of him.  
  
"I wanna know what is going on!" Bulma screeched. Vegeta and Gohan winced at the sound and Vegeta smirked at least it wasn't him she was mad at. "Gohan is a wonderful, good, sweet boy!! I don't believe he did any of those things and if he did he must of had a damn good reason." Bulma roared and the principle turned his fearful eyes away from Vegeta and locked them on the raving beauty in front of him.  
  
"I'm sure your right Ms. Ahh Briefs." He stammered looking at Vegeta hoping that he was addressing her properly. "Gohan why don't you explain why you assaulted your classmate."  
  
Gohan blushed as Bulma turned to him expectantly. Vegeta just kept glaring at the principle. "He was bothering Videl." He said softly blushing.  
  
"Who's Videl?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Videl is our prize student. She's Hurcules (Is that better Zfighter2020???) daughter." The principle stated proudly.  
  
Vegeta humffed as he spoke to Bulma silently. :She's his mate:  
  
Bulma looked shocked and then noticed Gohan's blushing face. She gave him a quick smile before turning on the principle.  
  
"Gohan was protecting your prized student from being harassed and you suspend him!?!! He should be given a medal! Come on Gohan let's go."  
  
Gohan jumped to his feet as Bulma headed for the door.  
  
"Ahhh wait Ms. Briefs!! It seems that maybe I didn't look at the situation close enough. I will reinstate him immediately!!"  
  
"Don't bother!" Bulma growled stopping to face him. "Go ahead! Suspend he's too good for this sorry school anyway!!! In fact I am considering stopping all of my financial contributions. I am very proud of Gohan!"  
  
"Uh I am too!" The principle exclaimed.  
  
"I'm disappointed in the boy." Vegeta said looking at Gohan. "He should of killed the baka!"  
  
Gohan sweat dropped as the principle fell backwards. Bulma left with Vegeta and Gohan following behind her.  
  
As they neared the car Gohan sent a quick message for Videl to meet him at capsule after school. Bulma threw out the capsule and out popped a rather small looking sports car. Gohan lifted the seat up and squeezed into the back. Vegeta growled for having to wait on the brat throw the top of the seat back and climbed in. Bulma got into the driver's side and flashed Gohan an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Gohan Vegeta refused to ride in the mini van." She replied giving Vegeta a dirty look. He just humffed.  
  
"That's okay thanks for picking me up."  
  
"No problem, and I'll call Chi-chi and straighten everything out with her."  
  
"You're an angel Bulma." Gohan said thankfully. Facing Cell was nothing compared to his mother.  
  
Vegeta growled he didn't like all the attention his mate was giving to the brat.  
  
When they arrived Gohan just had a second to say hi to Goten and Trunks (Bulma's parents were watching the little darlings) before Vegeta threw him into the gravity chamber.  
  
Three hours later  
  
Gohan and Vegeta emerged both of them battered and exhausted. Vegeta was surprised how much stronger Gohan's anger made him. He gave the boy a sensu bean and they went into the kitchen for a snack. Gohan had showered and Bulma had given some clothes that Vegeta had refused to wear. The pants were a little short but oh well. He felt Videl's Ki approaching even before he heard her copter and quickly shoveled down his food. He raced to the door and opened it even before she had a chance to knock.  
  
"Hi!" She said cheerfully as Gohan grabbed her into his embrace and kissed her good. 


	15. lesson one

Okay you guys asked for more romance so here ya go!!! Thanks for all of your responses!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Videl sank into Gohan's strong arms her senses whirling as he kissed her. He Gently used his tongue to caress her lips as she opened her mouth for him. She moaned as his tongue met hers and they entwined into a century old dance. Videl felt Gohan shift so that his hips were pressing against hers and she strained against wanting to be closer as she ran her hand through his reckless black hair.  
  
"Ahem…."  
  
Gohan quickly released his hold on Videl. Only to quickly grab her again to keep her from falling as her wobbly knees refused to sport her.  
  
"Uh hi Bulma." Gohan said embarrassed as he turned around and faced her.  
  
Bulma smiled widely. "Let me guess, Videl right?" She asked as the small girl regained her senses and took a small step away from Gohan standing on her own now. Videl nodded not daring herself to speak as she still tried to catch her breath.  
  
Bulma grinned and came forward holding her hand out. Videl shook herself out of her daze and shook it mumbling a hello. 'I've got to call Chi-chi again' Bulma thought smiling brightly as she was almost knocked off her feet as Trunks and Goten flashed by her.  
  
"Hey Videl!" Goten ran up and hugged Videl tightly Trunks hung back a little shyly. Videl noticed this and after hugging Goten walked up and ruffled his hair. "Hi Trunks, friends?" she asked looking at the young boy who wasn't much shorter than herself.  
  
"Okay!" Trunks grinned at her and then went back to chasing Goten around the living room. There was a loud crash as a lamp shattered into a million pieces.  
  
"He did it!" Goten and Trunks said in unison pointing to each other.  
  
"I think it's time we left." Gohan said apologizing to Bulma as he scooped up the complaining Goten under his arm.  
  
"No need to apologize! Vegeta makes bigger messes than that all the time. Nice to meet you Videl, and you know that you guys are welcome anytime."  
  
The trio said their goodbyes as the headed out the door. Goten wiggled loose and called nimbus as Gohan scooped the blushing Videl up into his arms and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before he blasted off into the sky. He flew high above the clouds so that he wouldn't have to transform into Saiyaman. Videl was awed as she could see an endless blanket of clouds below her. Then reluctantly they were at their destination. They headed inside and dropped off their book bags with Gohan promising to talk to his mother later. They went outside heading to the same clearing as before.  
  
Videl and Goten stood together looking expectantly at Gohan. Gohan laughed nervously scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Um.. I've never done this before, but I guess it can't be too hard huh?" Videl and Goten just continued to stare at him expectantly.  
  
"Well too fly all you have to do is take your energy and push it down! It's real easy even a toddler could it." He noticed Videl's frown and then realized what he had said. "Uh I mean a toddler who's been practicing for years!"  
  
"What's energy?" Videl asked not quite understanding what Gohan was trying to say.  
  
"Well it's uh.." Gohan started tried to think of a way to explain it.  
  
"It's like this." Goten intervened as he held his hand up and blasted a small pile of rocks nearby.  
  
Gohan smiled wryly, Yeah, it's like that." He looked at Videl who's eyes had gotten wide and her mouth was formed in a soft oh. Gohan had told her about energy blast but she had never seen one in person. Well except for Vegetas but she only saw the end result of it. :You okay?: Gohan asked her.  
  
Videl met his eyes and smiled. :Yeah, it just takes a little getting used to:  
  
"Goten why don't you go play for awhile. I'm gonna show Videl how to find her energy."  
  
"Okay!" Goten yelled hopping off.  
  
He walked up to Videl and Gently took hands and sat her down in front of him Indian style. He explained that everyone had energy inside them and that if they concentrayted they could actually use it in different ways.  
  
"Let me show you." Gohan said as he held his hands in front of him and closed his eyes. "Now watch." Gohan instructed.  
  
Videl was trying to keep her eyes on Gohan's hands but they kept drifting up to watch his pectoral muscles(A/N see I did learn something in college!!) peeking out from under his shirt. Drawing near her just slightly with each breath he took. She felt herself getting warm and she unconsciously licked her lips.  
  
A small spark of light lit up in front of and her eyes turned to look in wonder at Gohan's hands where a small globe of energy had appeared. She leaned over to look at it closer. Gohan opened his eyes to find her leaning in towards him. She looked up at him with a child like expression on her face. Gohan let the ball vanish as he leaned down and met her upturned face in a soft kiss.  
  
He let his lips barley brush hers as he put his hand on her cheek to guide her to his mouth. Videl sighed as he gently pushed her back down on her back in the sweet grass. He lay a little off to the side and balanced himself on his elbows so he wouldn't crush her with his weight as he captured her lips again.  
  
Gohan pulled away growling as he heard rustling in the bushes. "Ready?" Goten asked bounding up to them as they scrambled to sitting position.  
  
"Um not quite yet." Gohan told him he watched the little boy disappointedly walk away.  
  
Videl felt sad for the little boy. She would have to concentrate harder, she was never going to learn how to fly at this rate. "Okay where were we?" She asked as Gohan grinned and tried to push her back down.  
  
"No." She giggled putting her hands on his chest to stop him. "I have to learn this!" Videl told him earnestly. "You can't carry me every where."  
  
"I don't mind." Gohan said coming up behind her and kissing her neck. Videl reluctantly squirmed away.  
  
"Stop!! You might not mind but I do! I don't like feeling helpless and relying on anyone but myself."  
  
Gohan felt her ki begging to rise and knew she was getting angry at him.  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled returning to his seat in front of her. "Just close your eyes and concentrate. She looked at him warily.  
  
"I promise I'll behave."  
  
"Okay." She said as she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate.  
  
Two hours later  
  
Videl opened her eyes as she felt a warmness in her hand and was surprised to see the small yellow orb. "I did it!" she laughed as she suddenly fell forward and caught herself with her hands. Gohan quickly pulled her into his lap concerned. "Are you okay? It's a bit weird at first but you'll get used to it." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his embrace. 


	16. more lessons

No frills!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Gohan gave Videl a gentle hug as he reluctantly got up and helped her to her feet. His sensitive ears picked up his mother calling them for dinner.  
  
"Dinner time! Let's go eat and then we can practice with goten K?" Videl nodded as he picked her up and quickly flew them to his home where his mother had sat up the picnic table outside. Goten was their already he had snuck a roll behind Chi-chi's back and crammed the whole thing in his mouth so he wouldn't get caught.  
  
"Fit's ibout fime." He mumble as Chi-chi eyed him suspiciously. Gohan and Videl sat down next to each other in front of Chi-chi and Goten.  
  
"So how was school?" Chi-chi asked as she dished out the overwhelming portions. She eyed the two across from her and was trying not to smile. Bulma had already called her twice to give her all the details. She was tickled that they were bonded but she was kind of upset that Gohan would go to Vegeta for advice instead of her. There was no telling what he told him.  
  
Gohan almost choked on his food as Videl slapped him on his back hurting her hand in the process. "Um.. I kinda got in trouble." He mumbled looking down as he palyed with his food.  
  
"Some idiot was bothering me and Gohan stood u p to him." Videl said proudly leaving out the fact that he almost killed him in the process.  
  
Chi-chi nodded. "That's what Bulma told me. So your still allowed in school?" She asked hopefully.  
  
Gohan sighed he didn't think that he could contain himself being that close to Videl without touching her, kissing her, lov…  
  
"Gohan! You didn't answer my question."  
  
"Uh sorry mom. Actually I was thinking it would be better if I took some time off. I really need to train for the tournament."  
  
Chi-chi thought a moment. He would have a better chance of winning if he had more time to train and we could really use the money…  
  
"Oh alright! But just until the tournament! If you won you could go to the University!!" Chi-chi said her eyes turning into stars.  
  
Gohan breathed a sigh of relief. He looked over at Videl and saw that she was watching him. She patted his leg under the table in support. She grinned wickedly as she slowly slide it up his thigh. Gohan jumped hitting his knee on the top of the table almost breaking it. Videl giggled as she gave him an innocent look as she put both her hands above the table again.  
  
"Mmmm this is delious Chi-chi!" Videl said breaking the silence, well it was silent except for Goten eating noisily. "I wish our cook cooked as well as you do."  
  
Chi-chi's jaw dropped. "You have your own cook?" She asked.  
  
"You must be rich!" Goten shouted out as he licked his fingers.  
  
Videl just shrugged embarrassedly, she hated when people treated her differently because of money.  
  
"Goten!" Chi-chi scolded him. "Videl is our guest you ask questions like that! Are you?" she asked looking back at Videl.  
  
"I'm not rich my dad is. He changed so much when he started getting all that money. Sometimes I think it's a curse." Videl said as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
Chi-chi patted her on the hand. Maybe it was a blessing that Gohan didn't take the credit for beating cell. She saw Gohan put his arm Videl and give her a hug. She sighed.. :I'm gonna have grandchildren!:  
  
************************************************************  
  
A little while latter Gohan was watching Videl straining her hardest and Goten jumping up and down like a frog. (That reminds me I have to pick up some crickets for my son's toad! ) He sighed "No no Goten! Flying and hoping are to different things! Use your energy." (I know it's cheap stealing lines from the show but I LOVE that one!!!)  
  
Goten nodded and concentrated as he slowly began to levitate. Gohan laughed in excitement as Goten flew off wobbly. He saw Videl sit down in defeat and walked over to her. She looked up at him and forced a smile.  
  
"Are you sure that humans can fly?" She asked watching Goten get the hang of it and start zooming through the air.  
  
"Of course!!" Gohan said sitting down next to her. "I know lots of humans that can fly. Krillin, Yamacha, Tien …"  
  
"The Yamacha? The baseball player?" Videl asked her eyes widening. (Okay I don't know if this was in the series or not but I've read it in a lot of fics so I'm assuming that it was in the series please let me know either way. Thanks!!)  
  
"I guess." Gohan said shrugging.  
  
"How do you know all of these famous people? Bulma, Yamacha,…."  
  
"Videl Satan." Gohan added smiling as she blushed. "We'll actually they're friends of my dad. I've known them all my life."  
  
"Your so lucky Gohan."  
  
"I know cause I have you." He turned so he was facing her. She was so close, they leaned in together and there lips met gently. He caressed her face with his hand. "You are so very special Videl and you can do anything that you put mind too. Come on!" He said pulling her to her feet. He had her gather her energy like she did before and then taught her how to push it down.  
  
Several hours later Videl finally was able to lift herself off the ground. "Gohan look!" She cried excitedly as she levitated a little bit more. Exhausted she slowly sank back to earth as she looked up at Gohan and laughed child like as he scooped her up in his arms and spun her around in circles.  
  
"See I told you, you could do it! Now the rest will be easy." Gohan reassured her as he held her close.  
  
"I love you Gohan." She breathed against him.  
  
"I love you too Videl. And I always will." 


	17. cold water

Okay you people keep begging for more romance!!! Hopefully this will satisfy you. (Though I doubt it!!)  
  
Thanks for the Yamacha info. Though now I'm really confused!!!!!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
The next couple of days were the longest of Gohan's life. Videl took to flying like a duck to water.(he he he) He trained during the day and then spent the afternoons with Videl and her flying lessons. She was a natural, he loved watching her shapely body dance through the air. It was getting harder and harder(You guys have sick minds) for him to keep his hands off her. He knew she wasn't ready yet, heck father didn't even know that they were dating. Yeah he was really looking forward to that. Videl landed softly beside him. And he grinned at her.  
  
"Well I guess that's it you'll be faster than me soon!" Gohan said as she rolled her eyes. "Hey, my mom's having a party tomorrow do you wanna come?" He asked.  
  
Videl's eyes lit up "I'd love too! Since it's Saturday I don't have school. I wish my dad would let me take time off too. Then we could train together."  
  
:If we did I wouldn't be able to get any training done: Gohan thought.  
  
:What's wrong with that?: Videl thought back giving him a seductive smile. She felt like she was in a trance as she stepped towards him her hands sliding up his arms and across his strong wide back. He bent down and greedily captured her lips in his. Instinctively she pressed up against him as his lips moved to nibble on her ear. Videl moaned in delight silently urging him lower. Her eyes drifted shut as her senses overwhelmed her and she trusted him not to let her fall as he knees weakened.  
  
Gohan's iron like arm wrapped gently around her waist as he supported her. He used one hand to gently push up her shirt. His rough fingers slide over the silky softness of her back. Videl's breathing quickened as she gasped for air. She felt the soft grass against the bare skin of her back as he continued to push up her shirt. She felt his warm breath caressing her stomach as leaned down and tenderly kissed it. He gently tugged at her shorts to remove them as her eyes popped open in realization.  
  
"Gohan, stop! We can't!" She pleaded putting her tiny hands to push ineffectively against his massive torso.  
  
"Shh..." Gohan said taking both her hands in one of his and holding them above her head. "Yes we can." He breathed against tender skin of her neck as he again moved up to taste her mouth.  
  
Videl was fighting an inner battle. It felt so good she didn't want him to stop, but she knew that he had too. Her father trusted her to not go against his wishes and that's exactly what she has been doing. She desperately wanted Gohan completely. But not this way. Sneaking around hiding in the woods, she had to confront her father. She wanted her father to accept Gohan and give his blessing to them. Well maybe that was pushing it a little too far, but this was her life if he didn't accept Gohan than she would have to choose.  
  
A tear slid down her face as she now knew what must be done. Her eyes widened in shock as she felt Gohan's hand slide under her shorts.  
  
"GOHAN!!" She yelled breaking him from his trance. She struggled against his hold on his wrists and he let go of her surprised, as if he didn't realize that he was holding them. He met her eyes as he tried to clear his head. "Please stop. We can't do this, not here, not now, not yet."  
  
Gohan saw the tears sliding down her face and he cursed himself for pushing her. His emotions were raging inside of him and he desperately wanted to grab her and continue with or without her consent. Growling he somehow forced himself up as he ran and dived into the cold water of the lake. He swam to the waterfall and stayed there until his head cleared. Videl cried softly as she watched him. She straightened her clothes up and curled into a ball. Things were happening so fast and it seemed like she had no control over her emotions anymore. What's happening to me? She silently wondered. She saw Gohan swim back over to shore. She sat up tensing a bit. He plopped down next to her as he ran a hand through his wet hair.  
  
"I'm so sorry Videl. I didn't mean to scare you. I just haven't been myself lately."  
  
Gohan apologized.  
  
Videl smiled wryly. "I know how you feel. Gohan I want you to meet me father. I want to do this the right way."  
  
Gohan sighed he knew that this day was coming. He reluctantly nodded his head and smiled down at her. "Ho about if I pick you up in the morning for the party."  
  
Videl smiled up at him as she hugged him tightly. He held her against him as he inhaled the sweet scent of hair. He damned himself for scaring her. He kissed the top of her head gently.  
  
:Gohan:  
  
:Yes?:  
  
:Your getting me all wet.: 


	18. the party

Good one Bill!!! When I read your review #100!! By the way I actually laughed out loud. My co workers kept staring at me!!! Some of your reviews were longer than my chapters.(laughs evilly)  
  
Okay I'm shutting up now!!  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Gohan stood nervously on the doorstep as he looked up at the hulking building. It was at least five stories high and a block long. :I can't believe Videl lives here he thought as he lifted his hand and knocked lightly, not sure if he wanted to enter or not. He was hoping that Videl would answer and praying that Hurcule wouldn't.  
  
Soon, to soon the massive opened slowly and he looked down at an older gentleman dressed very formally.  
  
"Uh is Videl here?" He asked congratulating himself that his voice didn't crack.  
  
"Yes she is expecting you." The little man said appraising Gohan as he walked into the foyer. The man bade him to have on seat on the settee as he starchy walked up the long hallway and disappeared around the corner. Gohan sat perched on the edge of the small sofa. He started tapping his foot nervously, feeling the building start to shake he quickly stopped, as he looked around hoping that no one saw him.  
  
He heard a soft padding sound and look up to see Videl walking towards him. He sucked in his breath as he looked her up and down. She was wearing a short blue sundress with and her small feet were encased in white sandals. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail to show off her pretty face. Their gazes locked and Gohan took a step forward to greet her. She giggled as he leaned down to kiss her and was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. He looked up quickly and took a step back as Hurcule entered the foyer.  
  
"Daddy, this is Gohan. Gohan this is Hurcule my dad." Videl said a bit nervous.  
  
Hurcule looked disapprovingly at Gohan. Videl had told him about the party today and he wasn't to thrilled about his daughter going out with any boy. Much less a scrawny weak one. Well he'd show him he thought smirking as he held his hand out. Gohan hesitated briefly before reaching out and grasping his hand.  
  
Gohan felt Hurcules grip tighten to a point that would of damaged a human's hand. He normally would of acted like he was in pain but he hasn't been himself lately. Plus Videl told him that he wouldn't let her date unless the boy was stronger than him. He met Hurcule's eyes as he started squeezing back. He saw Hurcule's smirk fall from his face as his eyes got larger. Gohan steadily increased the pressure until Mr. Statan's eyes were popping out of his head. Gohan smiled as he released his hold and Hurcule quickly pulled his hand away laughing as he rubbed it.  
  
" Well you've got a pretty good grip there! I can see that Videl is good hands. Don't stay out too long." Hurcule said practically running from the room.  
  
Videl giggled and Gohan was relieved he was afraid that she would be mad at him. "Let's get out of here." Videl said as she grabbed Gohan quickly pulled him outside.  
  
"You wanna fly?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Of course!" Videl replied her eyes shinning brightly. They walked a couple of blocks until they came to a park. Making sure no one was around they both lifted off into the air together. They were above the clouds before Videl realized that she had a dress on. In her panic she lost her concentration and began to plummet to earth. She didn't even have time to scream as Gohan franticly swooped down and scooped her up. (Is it me or does this seem familiar?)  
  
"Are you okay ? What happened you were doing so well." Gohan said to the increasingly red Videl.  
  
"I uh.. remembered I was wearing a dress." Videl told him.  
  
Gohan got a grin on his face as he finally got the picture. "Well it looks like I can carry you or you can fly in front of me so I can make sure that you don't fall anymore."  
  
"Gohan!" Videl yelled embarrassed.  
  
"What?" He replied innocently.  
  
***************Half an hour later******************  
  
Gohan gently touched down on his front lawn. Videl was horrified to see that everybody was outside watching them as Gohan set her on her feet and she desperately fought to pull her dress down. She looked up blushing at a sea of grinning faces. Well except for Vegeta who had his usual scowl.  
  
"Hey guys!" Gohan greeted them happily. "This is Videl, Videl you already know my family and of course Piccolo, Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks. This is Yamacha and his friend Puar and Oolong, Krillen and his wife #18 and daughter Marron, Master Roshi, and Dende(Hey he needs a break once in awhile!!) "  
  
Videl eyed the motley crew in wonder. She forced a bright smile and nodded to each of them as Gohan introduced them. :A talking pig and cat?:  
  
:Don't worry you'll get used to them.:  
  
"Eh so Gohan this is your girlfriend?" Krillan asked in a teasing voice as he chuckled at Gohan's red face.  
  
Videl looked at Gohan curiously waiting for him to answer. "No," He said watching Videl's face fall "She's my mate."  
  
Everyone sweat dropped except for Chi-chi who clapped her hands excitedly. "Isn't it wonderful!! She'll make Gohan a great wife!" Chi-chi crooned as Videl sweat dropped.  
  
"Wow she's hot!" Master Roshi said slapping Videl's butt.  
  
"I know." Gohan growled pulling Videl away to safety. :Sorry about that I forgot to warn you about him:  
  
:I'm okay: Videl said as she was almost knocked off her feet by Goten and Trunks running up and squeezing the breath out of her.  
  
"Easy guys!" Gohan laughed extracting his purple tinged girlfriend. "Think lunch is ready." Gohan said as they waved bye and headed toward the table in a blur.  
  
"Thanks again." Videl said when she was able to breath.  
  
:You owe me: Gohan told her telepathically as she went to help Chi-chi and Bulma with the food and Gohan went off to visit with his friends. 


	19. The Deed

Chapter 19  
  
Videl was helping the ladies with the cooking as Trunks and Goten grumbled about Gohan tricking them. When they ran over to the table Bulma cornered them and made them set it.  
  
"Need any help?" A deep voice asked as she was trying to pour the giant cauldron of rice into smaller serving bowls. She turned around in surprise to see Yamacha standing close behind her.  
  
"Ah sure, I've got your rookie card!" Videl exclaimed suddenly blushing at being so close to a celebrity. :So stupid Videl: She chastised herself.  
  
:Huh?: Gohan asked hearing her thoughts.  
  
:Never mind: She thought quickly smiling at the now red Yamacha.  
  
"Oh." Yamacha stammered. He was always nervous around girls. Especially pretty ones. He grabbed the heavy pan and held it tilted while she scooped out the food. Suddenly his grip slipped and some of the hot rice fell onto Videl's hand.  
  
"Ahh." She cried quickly pulling it back and shaking the rice off of it. She held it under water in the sink as Yamacha looked on in concern.  
  
"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
Videl forced a smile as she assured him that she was okay.  
  
"Here let me look at it." Yamacha said pulling her hand close so he could look at it.  
  
A low rumble was heard and Yamacha's face turned white as he released Videl's hand and look behind her to see Gohan's deadly gaze. He quickly released Videl's hand and took a step backwards as Gohan advanced.  
  
"Gohan stop!" Videl cried stepping between him and Yamacha. She put her hands on his chest and pushed trying to stop him from advancing. It was like pushing against a brick wall. He none to gently pushed her out of the way. Videl went sprawling on the lawn.  
  
Fearing for his life Yamacha got into a fighters stance even though he knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against Gohan angry or not. By that time a small crowd had gathered yelling at Gohan to stop but none were willing to step between the two. The only ones who were capable were Vegeta and Piccolo and neither of them had any interest in saving Yamacha.  
  
Gohan let out an angry roar as he prepared to attack. There was a blur of blue as Videl sprung forward grabbing Gohan's face and kissing him. Gohan growled deeply as he wrapped his arms around Videl and shot up into the air.  
  
Chi-chi gasped and covered Master Roshi's eyes as he cursed. (The dress remember?) And Bulma covered Trunks and Gotens. Vegeta chuckled. "About time." He said as Bulma glanced over at him.  
  
Gohan landed at their spot. Videl had the wind knocked out of her as she again found herself sprawled across the grass but this time Gohan was on t op of her kissing her intently. "Your MINE!" She heard her whisper over and over as he peppered kisses all over her exposed skin. Videl finely got her breath back only to have it snatched away again as his mouth covered hers and he kissed her deeply. Videl kissed him back letting her tongue slowly tantalize his burning mouth. Her hands roamed down his torso as she tugged at his shirt desperately wanting to feel his smooth skin against her. Gohan pulled away for a second to pull his shirt off over his head as he returned to nibbling on Videl's neck. Videl sighed as she wrapped her legs around him instinctively thrusting her small hips against his. She felt his hand slide down her side and her eyes widened briefly as she heard and a ripping sound and realized that Gohan had torn off the flimsy material that was keeping him from her  
womanhood.  
  
Meanwhile..................  
  
Chi-chi and the others sat around the table feasting. Goten and Trunks were gobbling down there food as Dende looked on in disgust as he sipped his water.  
  
"Where are your manners?" Bulma demanded "you boys are eating like pigs!"  
  
"Hey!" Oloong complained looking up from his meal.  
  
"Sorry!" Bulma mumbled forgetting her present company.  
  
"When's Gohan coming back? He's been gone an hour." Trunks grumbled.  
  
"Yeah, it only takes five minutes." He he he Krillan chuckled.  
  
"Maybe for you humans." Vegeta said smirking as Bulma blushed.  
  
"Gosh I miss Goku." Chi-chi said looking up at the sky dreamily.  
  
;Chi-chi?; A voice called form up above.  
  
Chi-chi gasped "Goku?! Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah guess what?! Their gonna let me come back for one day to fight in the tournament."  
  
Everyone started talking at once.  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"I've missed you so much Goku!" Bulma said as Vegeta glared at her.  
  
But Chi-chi's voice drowned them all out. "WHAT?!?!! Your coming back for only one day and your gonna waste it fighting?" Chi-chi screeched.  
  
Goku sweatdropped. "Oh well actually I get to come back for 24 hours. The tournament isn't going to take ALL day."  
  
"Oh Goku! Gohan is going to be so happy!"  
  
Trunks nudged Goten "Is that your dead father?" Goten shrugged as he continued eating.  
  
Everyone was talking excitedly about the tournament and Goku returning when suddenly an animalistic roar resounded through out the valley.  
  
Chi-chi clasped her hands together happily "I'm gonna have grandchildren." As everyone started chuckling including Vegeta. 


	20. the party's over

Thanks for all your super reviews!! I know my chapters are short but at least I'm consistent!!!  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Videl sighed as she snuggled into Gohan's warm embrace. They were still intertwined as the two lovers lay watching the water cascade down the mountain into the sparkling lake below. Reluctantly Gohan at up pulling Videl up with him.  
  
He lifted her face up to his and was surprised to see a single tear slide down her cheek.  
  
"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He asked softly as he wiped it from her cheek.  
  
"I'm okay Gohan. It's just that everything's happened so fast. It's kind of scary."  
  
"I know. But we're not alone anymore we're partners forever."  
  
"Forever?" Videl asked.  
  
"Forever. I guess we better get back to the party before they miss us." Gohan said hunting for his clothes.  
  
Videl giggled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Like they didn't notice you taking flight right in front of them. And who knows what else they saw!" Videl blushed remembering her short dress which she picked out of a bush. "I can't go back there! Look at my dress!" Videl exclaimed holding up her dress which was wrinkled and covered in grass stains. "Plus I don't have any underwear!"  
  
Gohan blushed holding out his teddy bear underwear. "Uh you can wear mine." He offered as Videl rolled her eyes.  
  
"Thanks but I'll pass, `sides I could use a warm bath." Videl said realizing how sore she really was.  
  
Later still....  
  
Gohan touched down next to the table where Bulma, Chi-chi, 18 and Krillian were talking. Vegeta was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed and Trunks and Goten were running around. Piccolo, Dende, Oloong, Puar and Yamacha had already left. Yamacha didn't want to be their when Gohan got back.  
  
"Hello." He said walking over to them. Chi-chi hopped up "Go ahead and sit down I saved you some food. Which wasn't easy." She muttered the last part to herself.  
  
"Yeah Gohan I bet your famished." Krillian chuckled as 18 bopped him on the head.  
  
"Where's Videl?" Chi-chi asked setting Gohan's lunch down in front of him.  
  
"Uhh.. she was tired so I took her home." Gohan said paying extra attention to his food as his ears turned red.  
  
"I'll bet." Bulma said laughing as Krillian joined her. 18 just smirked and Chi-chi beamed.  
  
Suddenly Chi-chi gasped. "Oh my gosh I forgot to tell Goku coming back! For one day."  
  
Gohan laughed out loud "Wow that's great!! Dad's coming back!!" Gohan beamed. He missed his father so much. He couldn't wait to tell Videl. He smiled he'll tell her tonight.  
  
"Yeah he's gonna fight in the tournament!" Goten added coming up to see his brother. "Are you gonna eat that?" Goten asked hopefully eyeing Gohan's half empty plate.  
  
"Yes." Gohan said shoveling in another mouthful. Goten walked away sadly.  
  
Gohan watched him go feeling a little guilty as he finished his plate. Worried Gohan followed him and found him sitting by himself under a tree.  
  
"What's wrong sprout?" Gohan asked ruffling his hair as Gohan sat down next him.  
  
Goten shrugged "Just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Dad, I mean what if he doesn't like me?" He looked up at Gohan with worry in his eyes.  
  
"Are you kidding? Dad's gonna love you! Your like a mini him! The only reason he's not with us now is that he wanted to protect us. He made the ultimate sacrifice so that you wouldn't have to grow up like I did. It'll be great! You'll see."  
  
"Okay." Goten beamed. If Gohan said it was okay then it would be okay. Gohan never lied him.  
  
"We better get back and help mom clean up. Maybe there's some leftovers!"  
  
"Race ya Goten said flying through the air as Gohan followed smiling.  
  
Videl awoke to a knocking on her balcony door. After Gohan had dropped her off she had taken a long warm bath in the Jacuzzi in her bathroom and then fell asleep on her bed after putting on her nightgown. Sleepy she looked at the clock. 10:00 PM. There was another knock and rubbing her eyes she went to pull back the curtain. She smiled as she saw Gohan standing outside and quickly let him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked as she kissed his cheek and rested her head against his chest.  
  
"I missed" you he said kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Um.. I missed you too." Her stomach rumbled and she giggled.  
  
"Haven't you eaten yet?" Gohan asked concerned.  
  
She shook her no. "I just took a bath and then fell asleep until you came by." She grabbed his hand "Come on we'll go raid the fridge."  
  
"Uh what about your dad?" Gohan asked nervously looking around as she drug him through the maze of hallways and stairs until they reached the kitchen.  
  
"He left this afternoon on a tour of Europe." Videl explained as Gohan's mouth dropped open when they finally got there. Her kitchen was larger than his whole house. They had a huge walk in refrigerator in which Videl knowing his appetite started loading him up with pounds of lunch meat and cheese. :Wow my mom would kill for a fridge like this.: Gohan thought in awe as Videl giggled.  
  
They quickly ate their "Snack" and headed back up to Videl's room. Videl felt Gohan's arms wrap around her and melted into his embrace as she turned around to face him. She almost purred as his mouth came down on hers and kissed her tenderly. He slowly moved down her neck to where her nightgown stopped him. He quickly lifted it over her head and threw it across the room. In one sweep she was picked up and laid down gently on her bed as he climbed on top of her.  
  
` 


	21. No rest for the weary

Okay I know this is extremely short but if your good I may get another chap out today. I know that they are a little occ., As far as Gohan being frisky well he IS in his prime and Saiyans have a practically ENDLESS supply of energy. And Videl wasn't worried about her dress she was worried about everyone seeing the grass stains and her wearing the short dress with out panties!!(She didn't know that everyone already KNEW)  
  
Chapter 21  
  
"Miss Satan!!" The teacher yelled as Videl's head snapped up. "This is the fourth time this week that you have fallen asleep in class and it's only Wednesday! This is not a holiday inn!"  
  
"Sorry." Videl muttered looking down at the blank page in front of her where her notes should have been. Gohan had been "visiting" her every night. She was exhausted she didn't know how he got so much energy. Especially after training all day. Well, actually she did know. It just wasn't fair though!! She still had to go to school and train in the evenings and Gohan kept her awake most of the night. She didn't have the energy to keep up with that kind of schedule. She'd have to give something up. I guess school's gotta go she thought giggling.  
  
"Miss Videl!! Maybe you should go stand in the hallway until you can participate with the class." Videl quickly packed her things and headed to the hallway. She even stood there a minute or two before she shoved all her books into her locker and flew off to find Gohan.  
  
Videl arrived at the waterfall disappointed to finding it vacant. She stifled a yawn as she sank down onto the soft grass to rest awhile. She leaned back against the rock to rest for awhile when she felt the earth shake. She felt a strong energy in the distance and decided to investigate. The further she flew the more the landscape changed. She was now in a very barren land with huge boulders scattered here and there she heard a dinosaur roar and she was thinking that maybe she had made a mistake in coming here, when suddenly she saw two yellow lights dancing in the sky above her. She landed and looked up mesmerized as the large one seemed to be pushing the smaller one back. Then as if sensing her presence they started descending. When they got closer Videl could make out two human shapes inside of the light. When they landed and their hair turned black she fainted. Unaware that Gohan's strong arms were around her before she hit the ground.  
  
She awoke to Gohan shaking her gently. Or at least as gentle as a saiyan can get. Her eyes fluttered open as she noticed her surroundings. She sat up quickly as too sets of onix colored eyes stared at her in concern.  
  
"Are you okay?" Gohan asked.  
  
She looked at him in surprise. "You're the gold fighter?"  
  
Gohan scratched his head "Ahh yeah, I guess I forgot to mention that before."  
  
"And Goten was yellow too. But how?" She asked her clear blue eyes showing her confusion.  
  
Gohan sighed "to tell you the truth I don't really know how it happens, or why it just does. The transformation is called Super Saiyan. When you reach a certain power level you transform and can increase your power tremendously."  
  
"Is there anything else I outta know about Saiyans that you `forgot' to tell me?" Videl asked almost warily.  
  
"Did you tell her about our tails?" Goten piped up.  
  
Gohan sweat dropped and Videl paled noticeably "Tails?" 


	22. Tails?

Chapter 22  
  
"Tails?" Videl repeated. "What's he talking about?"  
  
"Uh I guess I kinda forgot to mention that too." Gohan gave Goten a look that would of killed most. But Goten just looked at him angelically.  
  
"Well um Saiyans are born with tails." Gohan stated simply.  
  
"Really what kind of tail?" Videl asked warily envisioning a green like tail.  
  
"Uh.." Gohan stammered.  
  
"It's kinda like a monkeys tail." Goten answered helpful as always.  
  
"Oh." Videl said slowly. :Well that doesn't sound too bad: she thought. And Gohan relaxed a little.  
  
"How come you don't have a tale now? Do they fall off?"  
  
"Ahh no. Actually all of ours were cut off." Gohan said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So they wouldn't turn into a monst..." Goten started before Gohan clamped his hand over his mouth.  
  
"Ah Goten why don't you go play and I'll give you my desert tonight." Gohan aid releasing the young boy.  
  
"Okay!" Goten said flying off happily chanting Goten is a birdie,Goten is a birdie.  
  
"What was he going to say?" Videl asked with her arms crossed against her chest as she glared up at him.  
  
Gohan sighed dejectedly. "Well you see. Saiyans are greatly affected by the moon. When a saiyan with a tale is exposed to the moon they can transform."  
  
"Into a super sayian?"  
  
"No, only a handful of saiyans have the power to turn super but any saiyan can transform with the moon.(I suppose you guys will correct me if I'm wrong!) I guess the best way to describe it is it's kinda like a giant ape. With red eyes and sharp teeth."  
  
"Have you ever turned into one?" Videl asked with wide eyes. He could sense she was scared.  
  
"No. Piccolo blew up the moon when I was younger to prevent me from transforming. But my dad and Vegeta have."  
  
Videl was silent ass he digested the information. After a while she looked at Gohan who was sitting next to her waiting for her to talk.  
  
"How come you didn't tell (not tail. He he) me this before?" She asked.  
  
Gohan shrugged. "I don't know Videl. Being an alien is weird enough. Being an alien who can transform into an unstoppable creature is unbelievable. I wanted you to like me," He shrugged "I wanted you to love me." He looked at her with his soulful balck eyes almost pleading with her to understand.  
  
Videl's face softened as tears sprung to her eyes. "I do love you Gohan. I love who you are and what you are. I love and except all of you. Even your Saiyan heritage. I know that you had no control over who you your parents are. Heaven knows that I didn't. You just have to accept them. You should be ashamed or embarrassed by it. That's just the way things are. You gotta take the good with the bad. And your one of the good ones."  
  
Gohan forced a smile. "Would you like to see some pictures?"  
  
Videl smiled. "I'd love too!"  
  
Okay two short chapters today!! 


	23. Memories

Thanks so much to my faithfuls Anime sister, sailor grape, and A-man and I guess I should add Shorty (He's kinda new to the group.At least I think he's a guy if not sorry Shorty!)  
  
Also to Chi-bra-I'm sorry I didn't mean to corrupt you!! I'm not even sure what a lime is! Please inform me!! I'm kinda new to this lingo.  
  
And thanks for the transformation info!  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Videl giggled as she looked through the album. Chi-chi planted herself next to her and narrated rated every one. Videl stared down at a picture of Goku and Chi-chi on their wedding day.  
  
"Ah that was taken after he won the tournament. First we fought and then we got married."  
  
Videl sweat dropped. "You fought in the tournament? And got married in the same day?"  
  
"Yes." Chi-chi sighed. "It was so romantic."  
  
Videl looked at the pictures. Her favorite so far was one with Goku and Gohan.  
  
Gohan was sitting on his fathers broad shoulders with his tail sticking up behind him. :Wow Gohan's father was really good looking: Videl thought as she looked at the large muscular man.  
  
:hey! I heard that!: Gohan said. As Videl ignored him.  
  
"I can't believe how much Goten looks like him." Videl said to Chi-chi.  
  
"I know, they act the same too. Sometimes it's eerie."  
  
"It must have been hard on you raising them all by yourself." Videl said turning the page to a picture of Bulma holding Goten when he was a baby his little tail was curled around her wrist while Vegeta was in the back ground scowling.  
  
"We managed." Chi-chi said very bravely. Videl was awed by the woman.  
  
Chi-chi turned to a page in the back and extracted a picture. "Why don't you keep this one." She said handling it to Videl.  
  
Videl looked down at the picture and smiled. It was picture of Gohan and Goten riding on Nimbus it appeared to be taken a couple of years ago. They both had the same large smile.  
  
"Thanks Chi-chi." Videl said.  
  
She giggled as she looked at a picture of Gohan when he was about ten standing next to Piccolo. They were both wearing the same type of large drape like garments.  
  
"Oh dear! I forgot to start lunch!" Chi-chi exclaimed hopping up nad heading for the kitchen. Goten took over her spot and the descriptions.  
  
"This ones my favorite!" Goten said pulling the book from Videl's lap and flipping through the pages. Vegeta's was red with anger as he held the Trunks and Goten upside down by their feet. "That's when me and Trunks cut up all his training suits with scissors. He was really mad. He he he."  
  
"Oh and this one!" He said point his stubby finger at a picture of Krillin and 18 glaring at the camera. "That's right after Trunks and I accidentally poured syrup over Marron's head."  
  
"I don't think it was an accident." Gohan said grinning. "I think Videl has had enough of your exploits for one day." Gohan said taking the album and putting it back up on the self.  
  
"Ahh." Goten grumbled as Videl patted him on the head affectionately.  
  
Later that night....  
  
Videl stretched as she pulled down the covers and got ready for bed. She jumped slightly when warm arms encircled her waist and she felt her neck being nuzzled. Groaning she turned around to face her love.  
  
"Gohan your killing me!!" She said reluctantly pushing him away. "I've got to get some sleep or there gonna kick me out of school!"  
  
Gohan pouted. "Just once?" He asked.  
  
"No. Not until after the tournament."  
  
Gohan sweat dropped. "But that's a month away!"  
  
"No pain no gain." Videl retorted.  
  
Gohan sighed this was gonna be worse than the room of spirit and time. "Can we still snuggle?" He asked hopefully.  
  
Videl grinned. "Sure." 


	24. new arrival

okay I know this is formatted wierd but ff.net is being difficult!! it won't let me upload the old way!!  
  
  
  
Breaking news alert…….  
I WON! I WON! I WON!!!!  
I'm sorry I'm just really really excited!! My young rider story "Devil in disguise" Won best adult story for 2001!!!  
I'd like to thank my husband and my children for gripping at me all the time for spending too much time on the computer. And of course my fans for gripping that I don't spend enough time on the computer!!  
  
  
Hello! I'm back! Sorry about the long wait! I write during work (SHH!!!)  
But we were slammed Friday and Monday was a holiday.   
I hope you enjoy and please reply!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 24  
  
  
Videl woke up bright and early the day of the tournament groggily she reached over to feel Gohan's warmth before she remembered that he stayed at home last night since he was flying in with Bulma and his friends. He wanted her to ride with them but her dad had already made plans for them. Now she regretted it.   
  
She slowly climbed out of bed and headed for the shower. She had cut back on training schedule over the last two weeks. She just didn't seem to have as much energy as usual. She had thought about dropping out of the tournament but she was looking forward to actually fighting with Gohan. They had sparred a couple of times during training of course, but he had always taken it easy on her which made her mad. Supposedly her emotions were supposed to calm down since they had "completed" the bond but lately she had been more emotional than ever. One night Gohan had arrived to her room later than usual and she had been crying her eyes out 'cause she missed him.  
  
She stepped out of the shower and dried off before she quickly dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast.   
  
"Good morning Pumpkin." Hurcules greeted her. "Is that what your wearing?" He asked taking in her leotard covered by her long white T-shirt. (One that Gohan had left over there.) (A/N He he he)  
  
"It brings me good luck." She insisted as their cook sat down a platter of bacon and eggs in front of her. The smell was making her feel nauseas.   
  
"I ordered a press conference for when we arrive. I think you should were something pink maybe with sparkles."  
  
Videl rolled her eyes. Pink. She ate a couple bites of the eggs and drank some juice. Which she regretted almost immediately. Covering her mouth with her hand she ran from the table and barely made it to the bathroom in time before vomiting into the throne.  
  
Videl rested her head on the cool rim as she sat gasping. She heard her father come into the room and the water turn on. Soon a cool rag was held up to her neck and cheek. She gratefully took it from him and washed her face as she climbed to her feet. "Must be nerves." She said taking a glass to rinse her mouth out.  
  
Her father laughed. "Yep reminds me of before I had to face Cell! Don't worry it happens to everyone."  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Gohan carefully tied his ah.. towel around his head and slipped on his sun glasses as the jet neared the stadium.   
  
"What do ya think?" He asked as everyone sweat dropped.   
  
"Your not gonna actually WEAR that are you?" Krillen asked.  
  
"Of course I am. It's cool." Gohan said sitting back and looking out the window. He wondered if Goku or Videl was there yet. They soon landed and headed up to the large building. He tried sensing his father's ki but couldn't feel anything. He saw a green shape lounging against a tree. "Piccolo!" Gohan yelled running over to greet his mentor and friend. Piccolo sent him one of his rare smiles. Though it probably wouldn't pass for a smile in human terms.   
  
About that time the others had caught up to him. Trunks, Vegeta and !8 coming up last. Gohan heard a familiar voice say hey guys!  
  
He turned around stunned for a second to see Goku standing there before him.   
"Dad!" He screamed (SO okay he yells a lot!) running up and picking Goku up in a bear hug.   
  
Goku grinned.it has been a long, long time since anyone's been able to pick him up. "Wow Gohan your taller than me now." Goku said hugging him back though not quite as tightly. Krillian, Yamacha, Oolong and Puar also ran forward.  
  
Goku greeted them cordially as his eyes sought after his love. They finally locked on Chi-chi's eyes which were apprehensive at first as if she couldn't decided if he was real or only an illusion. Then they turned joyous as she glanced down at the small child hiding behind her. Goku could make out a tiny fist clutching to Chi-chi's skirt and a shock of black hair sticking. Stunned he came closer to Chi-chi who leaned down to whisper to the child.  
  
"What's that hiding behind your skirt Chi-chi?" Goku asked stooping down across from her.   
  
Chi-chi beamed as she tugged at the little boy gently. "Come on out Goten and say hi." She urged.   
  
Goten peeked out and Goku smiled at his son. (sniff, sniff) "Hi." He said shyly so low that if it wasn't for Goku's saiyan hearing he probably would not of heard him.   
"Hey there big guy." Goku said.  
  
Goten stared at him for a moment before launching himself into his arms. Goku hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head. Then he suddenly stood up and swung him around as Goten shrieked with laughter. Chi-chi smiled watching the seen her eyes bright with tears. Goku sat Goten down easily and walked over to her.   
  
"I missed you Goku." Chi-chi said.  
  
"I missed you so much Chi-chi." Goku said as Chi-chi fell into his embrace. He held her closely before leaning down and kissing her softly. 


	25. Huh?

Okay this chapter is dedicated to A-man thanks for your help with the weight stuff!!!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 25  
  
The odd group headed towards the building to register. They were almost there when they were almost trampled by a herd of reporters crowding around a helicopter that had just touched down.   
  
"Wonder what that's all about?" Goku asked. Watching two figures emerge as the door opened.   
  
Krillen sighed "That's Hurcule and his daughter, or should I say Gohan's mate. He he he." He chuckled.  
  
Goku looked over at the small girl standing next to Hurcule and then over to his on whose face was turning a rose color.  
  
"Really? When did this happen?" Goku asked. Wow he sure missed a lot.  
  
"Oh about four weeks ago on a Saturday at 3:15." Krillian rattled off as Gohan blushed even redder.  
  
"Oh." He said not really wanting to know how or why Krillian new all this info.  
  
"She's awfully tiny." Goku said scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"I think she's nice. An Trunk's thinks she's pretty." Goten said.   
  
"I do NOT!" Trunks screamed as he lunged at Goten the two boys started fighting when their mothers grabbed them and pulled them apart.  
  
"Save it for the tournament!" Chi-chi yelled as the boys reluctantly settled down.  
  
Videl bored with the reporters glanced around the crowd. She immediately saw Piccolo and then spotted Gohan and his friends nearby. She weaved her way through the crowd and popped out next to Gohan.   
  
"Hi." She said her eyes shining.   
  
"Hi" Gohan said looking embarrassed as she grabbed his arm.   
  
:What's wrong?: Videl asked so only he could hear.  
  
:Nothing it just feels weird to have my dad here again:  
  
"Dad! This is Videl!" He said suddenly remembering that he hadn't met Videl yet. He grabbed Videl and proudly displayed her in front of his father. Goku looked down, down, down at the small girl in front of him.  
He grinned "Well I see Trunks was right you are pretty. It's very nice to meet you. Your Gohan's mate right?"   
  
Videl nodded looking happily at Gohan. "It's an honor to meet such a great fighter. And wonderful father." Videl said as she held her hand out to him. Goku ignored her hand and hugged her. "Welcome to the family."  
  
"Thanks." Videl gasped.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
The group made their way over to the registration both. They quickly registered and split off into two groups.   
  
Goku kissed Chi-chi tenderly as he whispered their good byes. Bulma looked at Vegeta expectantly as he humphed and crossed his arms. He was not about to show such weakness.  
  
After they split they headed into the training area where they were instructed to get into line.  
  
"What's this line for?" Gohan asked Videl,  
  
"I don't know this must be new." Videl answered standing on her tippy toes to try and see in front of her.  
  
"Maybe it's a buffet! I'm starving Goku said licking his lips."  
  
"How can you be hungry? Your dead!" Vegeta spat out. As Goku shrugged.  
  
The group finally got to the front of the line where another check in table was set up.  
  
"What's this?" Krillian asked the small round monk with glasses sitting behind the desk. "We already registered."  
  
"Because of concerns we implemented some precautions to help protect the contestants." The monk replied.  
  
Goku scratched his head. "Huh?"  
  
"Now everyone must pass a physical exam before being allowed to compete." The monk clarified rolling his eyes. "Please sign in and head to station one."  
  
"This is insane. I am in peek condition!" Vegeta said as he stepped up to station one where a monk motioned him to sit so that he could take his blood pressure.   
  
The monks eyes widened as he watched the mercury climb higher and higher. "310 over 250 you should be dead! Do you have a lot of pent up anger?" The monk asked concerned as Vegeta growled and everyone else cracked up laughing.  
  
"Of course I do! I have to deal with baka's like you every day!" He said ripping the cuff from his arm as he waited for the rest of group. He tapped his foot impatiently as he wondered why the heck he bothered waiting at all. Maybe he was getting soft? The others passed without incident as they moved to the next station.  
  
  
"What's that?" Piccolo asked staring at the metal contraption with numbers.  
  
Everyone shrugged as Videl leaned forward. "It's a scale. They use it to weigh you?"   
  
"Why?" Piccolo asked holding up the line.  
  
"Cause it's unhealthy to be over weight." She explained.   
  
Piccolo still looked unsure.  
  
"Ok, I'll go first." Videl said as everyone relaxed a little.  
  
She nonchalantly stepped up onto the scale and watched the red dial swing around.  
  
"102!" She yelled as the arrow came to a stop. How had she gained four pounds!? 'Stupid scale is off." She muttered crossing her arms angrily as she stepped off.  
  
18 went next 115  
  
Then Krillen figured if his wife could do it then so could he. 125  
  
Then Piccolo stepped on the scale. The arrow swung around wildly as it stopped on 475.  
  
"Uh" The monk sweatdropped. "Maybe you should take off your garment." Piccolo sighed before taking off his wrap and turban. The arrow went down to 275 as the monk fell over and Piccolo got redressed.  
  
Goku stepped up next. 375.  
  
The monk slowly came to "Uh are you wearing weights too?" He asked.  
  
"Nope" Goku said as the monk passed out again.  
  
Gohan weighed in at 350 and Vegeta at 325.   
  
"Okay ! This isn't so bad what's next?" Gohan said walking up to the still fuming Videl. 


	26. 

Sorry ff was down most of the morning!! Hope you enjoy!!  
  
  
Chapter 26  
  
The group shuffled to the next station where a table was set up. On it were stacked dozens of small clear cups.  
  
"Is this the refreshment stand?" Goku asked hopefully.  
  
"No. Take a cup go into the bathroom and fill it up." The monk instructed him.  
  
"Well okay." Goku said walking into the small room. A second later he came out with the glass full of clear liquid.  
  
"What is that?" The monk asked.  
  
"Water. You said to fill it up."   
  
The monk's face turned red. "Ahh no your supposed to urinate in it."  
  
Videl groaned and covered her face as the group stared at him blankly. She pulled Goku down so she could whisper in his ear.  
  
Goku stood up quickly a look of horror on his face. "They want me to do what? In that?" He asked.  
  
"What's going on dad?" Gohan asked concerned about his usually calm father freaking out.   
  
"They want us to pee in the cup!"  
  
"What!" Gasped everyone in shock.  
  
"Why that's barbaric! " Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
"If you don't take the test you won't be able to fight." The monk explained.  
  
They all sweat dropped as Videl sighed.  
  
"Oh all right I'll go first." :Again: Videl thought grabbing a fresh cup and heading into the room.   
  
:Thanks Videl: Gohan said to her and she smiled at him. If it wasn't so embarrassing it would be funny she thought.   
  
A couple of seconds later Videl emerged blushing as she handed the Monk the cup half full of yellow liquid.   
  
Gohan took a shaky step forward and picked up the small cup. "Ah does this come in a larger size?" He asked as the monk sweat dropped.  
  
  
  
(A/n I know I'm really screwing with the time line in the next part. But you all KNOW what happens)  
  
Finally they all finished their tests and were ordered to the arena. If there was a problem with the results they would let them know. They all passed the punching qualification and were waiting for the officials to assign them a match.   
  
Goku's stomach rumbled. "I'm starving let's go eat and then we can watch the Jr tournament. It doesn't really matter who we get paired with we'll find out later."  
  
"Okay." Everyone agreed.  
  
Videl's stomach lurched and she turned a little green as she watched the saiyans gobble down their food. :Wow your dad eats more than you do: Videl said her eyes wide.   
  
:Yup: Gohan took the time to say as he continued to shove food down his face. "Aren't you going to eat?" Gohan asked concerned.  
  
"I'm not hungry" Videl told him hoping he didn't pick up on the lie. Sometimes this bonding thing totally sucked.   
  
"Humans usually don't eat before fighting." Krillian explained and Videl flashed him a thankful smile as Krillian blushed and 18 glared at her.   
  
  
Half an hour later…..  
  
Their was an announcement that the Junior tournament was about to began as the saiyans grumbled and reluctantly left the table.   
  
They watched the matches from the balcony above cheering when Trunks or Goten appeared. Then finally it was the final match between Trunks and Goten.  
  
"About time." Krillian said covering his mouth with a yawn.  
  
Videl was getting tired of standing so she leaned on Gohan and he put his arm around her holding her close as he watched Goten and Trunks zooming above their heads in the sky. Goku looked over at the two and smiled approvingly.   
  
Goku's eyes swept over the stadium until he saw his mate. Sensing him she met his gaze and smiled. It sure is good to be home. He thought even if it's only for a day.  
  
"Oh no!" He cried as he pulled his gaze away and saw Goten land in the stands.  
  
Vegeta laughed and slapped him on the back. "He put up a good fight."  
  
Goku nodded in agreement.   
  
The billboard changed from the Junior tournament standings and switched over to the fighting over for the adult competition. Videl looked up at the board to see her name across from Sopavichs (Whatever! I'm sure zfighter2020 will correct me!) It shouldn't be too difficult she thought remembering her dad fighting him years ago. If he can beat him then it shouldn't be much trouble for me to beat him. 


	27. The match

Okay you guys are gonna hate me for this chapter!! laughs evilly!!!   
  
  
  
Chapter 27  
  
  
  
  
  
Videl waited next to Gohan for the matches to began. She slid down the wall and leaned her head back closing her eyes.   
  
  
  
"You okay? You've been kinda quite today." Gohan said sitting down next to her. She smiled without opening her eyes.  
  
  
  
"I'm just tired. I didn't sleep well last night."   
  
  
  
"Me neither. I missed you." He said leaning over to whisper to her. She slowly opened her eyes to see him so close to her. Instinctively she raised her head to receive his kiss. Their lips met softly as he placed his hand on her face. She slowly darted her tongue out tasting his lips as he opened them for her. She sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
  
  
"Geez, you guys want some privacy?" Goku asked.  
  
  
  
Videl slowly looked up to see Gohan's friends watching them intently. They reluctantly pulled away as the announcer introduced the first match.  
  
  
  
"Ahh darn, it was just getting interesting." Krillian said walking down to face his opponent.   
  
  
  
Gohan stood up to watch and helped Videl to her feet. They went over to watch the match together. Videl was surprised at how fast and strong Krillian was. The match was over in a couple of minutes and Videl realized that she was next.   
  
  
  
"Well I guess I'm up." Videl said a little uneasily. She forced a smile at Gohan. "See ya in the second round."   
  
  
  
He watched her as she climbed the steps to the arena and faced her opponent who towered over. If he hurts her I'll kill him. Gohan thought his eyes narrowing.   
  
  
  
Videl looked up at Spopovich.(Thanks! Zfighter!!) He looked larger than she remembered and it looked like he had an M burned into his forehead. :What a freak: She thought as she looked at the hulking form in front of her. He had veins popping out of his face and neck and Videl almost retched again as she watched his putrid purple tongue slip out as he licked his lips almost hungrily. He chuckled slightly and Videl could smell the stench of his breath as the announcer climbed onto the platform to begin the match.  
  
  
  
"Wait!! Stop!! Hold up!!" The trio turned to look at the short stubby monk running up to them. He quickly whispered something to the announcer who looked shocked.   
  
  
  
Videl walked over to them. "What's going on?" She asked annoyed. The monk swallowed hard before turning to her. The announcer had the microphone held up to his face. The monk scowled and the announcer and he retreated back to the middle of the ring as the monk grabbed Videl's arm and led her off of the mat.   
  
  
  
"What's going on?" Goku asked a worried looking Gohan.   
  
Gohan shrugged. "I don't know but I'm going to find out." He said determinedly as Goku grabbed his arm.   
  
  
  
"You are not going out there! Let Videl handle it. If she needs you she'll let you know."   
  
Gohan looked unsure as he turned and watched Videl. He tried to hear what was being said but the crowd was getting restless. He watched as the announcer slowly lifted his micro phone.  
  
  
  
"Ah excuse me ladies and gentleman. There has been a major development. Videl Satan has been disqualified. Spopovich wins the macth by default."  
  
  
  
"What?" Gohan yelled.  
  
  
  
Videl's face turned red with anger as she turned on the monk. She grabbed him by his shirt drug him towards her so there noses were almost touching. "I wanna know what is going on and I wanna know now!"  
  
  
  
The monk sweat dropped. "Um you see Miss Satan. You ah didn't pass one of the test."  
  
  
  
"What test! I have a perfect body!" Videl roared.  
  
  
  
The monk blushed. "Ah your HG level was too high."  
  
  
  
"What does that mean?" Videl asked puzzled.  
  
  
  
"Ah it seems that your pregnant." 


	28. A baby?

Wow!! 200 reviews! Whew who!!!I wrote an extra long chapter so I don't wanna read any complaints!!! I know I flew by the junior tournament cause this a R-O-M-A-N-C-E. I should probably also warn you that this is the next to last chapter. I really don't know what happens after Vegeta blows up fighting Buu and I would hate to louse it up by guessing. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chap and please review. If I do a sequel it will be a T/P. I'm still thinking about it though!  
  
Love ya all!!  
Lori  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 28  
  
  
Hurcules assistant shuffled into his private room. "Ah Sir. You may want to come out here. It's about Videl's match."  
  
Hurcules chuckled as he flipped through the TV channels. "Ahh Spopovich is weak Videl can handle him with one aarm tied behind her back."  
  
"Um no Sir, It appears that Videl has been disqualified."  
  
"DISQUALIFIED!!! Did she kill him?" Hurcules asked standing up.  
  
"No sir she was disqualified before the match began." He said looking nervous as Hurcule raged.  
  
"There must be some mistake. No one disqualifies my little girl!" Hurcule said stomping out of the room.  
  
  
  
Videl's eyes widened as his words sank in. In shock she glanced over at Gohan who for some reason was being held back by his father.   
  
"Ahh if you like we could do a retest." The monk stammered.   
  
"No that won't be necessary." Videl said softly. She felt herself sway unsteadily as her world turned black and the ground rushed up to meet her.   
  
Gohan saw Videl's face turn white as she started to sway. In an instant he was there to catch her before she hit the ground. He looked up angrily at the monk. "What did you say to her?" He growled as he held Videl gently in his arms her head nestled protectively against his chest. He felt his father and friends come up behind him and the monk stepped back as a puddle formed underneath him.   
  
"I-IIII can't tell you. Do you need a stretcher?"  
  
Gohan glared down at the man as he gracefully stood up taking Videl with him. "No I'll take her myself."   
  
A murmur went through the crowd as Gohan carried her towards the infirmary.   
  
The monk breathed a sigh of relief as he left. He turned around to head back inside the building only to run into Hurcule. He gulped as he looked up at the large man.   
  
"Where's my daughter? Why was she disqualified?" Hurcule asked smoke coming out of his ears.   
  
"Ahh she had a medical condition and the Great Saiyaman took her to the infirmary." He stammered his eyes wide.  
  
"We'll see about that!" Hurcule said heading down the hallway.  
  
  
Gohan gently laid the unconscious Videl down on an exam table. Goku and the others had stayed behind to give them some privacy. The doctor walked up to him.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
Gohan reluctantly looked away from Videl to look at the doctor. "I don't know I think she fainted."  
  
The doctor quickly checked her Vitals and then looked at her chart. "Oh, well that explains the fainting spell." He said smiling.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Gohan asked.  
  
The doctor hesitated. "I'm sorry you'll have to wait until she comes too." The doctor patted Gohan on the back as he left the room.  
  
:Videl come on honey, I need you to wake up. Please wake up.: Gohan thought as he sat down in a chair next her. He held her hand as he rested his head on the bed.  
  
:Gohan?:   
  
Gohan's head flew up to see her eyes fluttering. He quickly jumped to his fet knocking over the chair behind him. He was rewarded by her sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"Are you okay? What happened? Why were you disqualified?" The questions rolled off of his tongue as he helped her sit back up. She looked around.   
  
"Lets go somewhere were we can talk." She said sliding off the table and grabbing his hand.   
  
They were almost to the door when it was flung open by Hurcule.  
  
"Pumpkin! Are you okay! I'm gonna give those officials a piece of my mind. They have no right to treat you like a piece of garbage! I'll make them reinstate you!!!" He said ignoring Gohan as he grabbed his daughter and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Daddy! It's okay. I'm okay." She took a step back so that she could look at her father. "I can't fight daddy." Videl tried to explain.  
  
"Well of course you can fight!! You're a Satan!! You come from the blood line of the greatest fighters in the universe." Videl rolled her eyes.  
  
:Yeah right: She said to herself and she heard Gohan chuckle.   
  
Hurcule turned on him. "It's you isn't it! You're the reason my little girl doesn't want to fight anymore."  
  
Gohan sweatdropped "No it's not me." He held his hands up waving them in front of him wildly.   
  
Videl blushed. :We'll actually it is:  
  
"What?" Gohan said in his shock forgetting to talk telepathically.   
  
She took a deep breath and turned to Gohan. "I'm going to have a baby."   
  
Gohan opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before he paled and hit the floor leaving a dent where he fell. Videl gasped as she turned to find her father also had fainted.  
  
She was about to yell for help when the door bust opened and Goku stood there with Krillian, Piccolo, and Vegeta. Right behind him.  
  
"What happened?" Goku asked kneeling by his son. "I felt his ki drop drastically."  
  
Videl giggled. "I think I shocked them."   
  
Gohan moaned as he started to come to. He looked up wide eyed at Videl. "Really?"  
  
She smiled and nodded yes as he got up and pulled her into his arms. "We need to talk." Videl said as she looked up at him. He nodded once as he took her hand and lead her outside.   
  
"Ah what do we do about him?" Krillian asked nodding towards the still unconscious Hurcule.   
  
"Let me." Vegeta said sending a small ki blast at Hurcule which jolted him awake.  
  
"AHHHH!" He yelled hoping to his feet. "Where's Videl?" He demanded looking around the room.   
  
Goku smirked as he walked up to him. "She left with my son." Goku informed him.blocking the doorway.  
  
"That little punk is your son? He made my little girl pregnant!" Hurcule yelled as everyone else smirked.  
  
Goku grinned his famous grin as he picked up Hurcule and hugged him tightly. "We're gonna be grandpa's." He shouted happily as Hurcule's eyes bugged out. He quickly released him and Hurcule sweat dropped as his eyes roamed around the room taking in the other occupants.   
  
:These are the guys from the cell game! Then Gohan must have been the young one: His eyes lit up as he imagined how strong his grandchild would be. :Hmmm maybe this isn't so bad after all.: He thought rubbing his chin: At least she didn't go for that weakling Sharpner: 


	29. tears

Chapter 29  
  
  
Gohan and Videl flew to the part of the roof over looking the ocean. Videl looked at Gohan nervously as he sat next her. A soft wind blew a strand of hair across her face Gohan looked down at her and smiled softy. She was so beautiful. He could hardly believe that a child, his child, was growing inside of her. He took his finger and wipe the wisp behind her hair as he cupped her face and leaned it up so that she could look at him.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Videl whispered as her eyes filled with tears.   
  
Gohan pulled her into an embrace and held her close. "Shh.. it'll be okay I promise. I'll always be there for you."  
  
Videl sniffed as she hugged him "I trust you Gohan."  
  
LOUD SPEAKER: The third match is about to began!! All participants please report to the arena.  
  
Videl looked up. "That's you."  
  
Gohan shook his head. "No, I'm not gonna fight. It's not fair I should be disqualified too since I'm responsible for you being disqualified."   
  
"Gohan it was my choice too, you can't blame yourself. Besides your family was counting on you to win. You can't let them down." Videl urged him gently.   
  
"I don't know Videl."  
  
Videl got to her knees so that there faces were the same height. "Gohan I don't want you going through life wondering what would of happened if you had fought. I feel like this is my I fault and I don't want you too resent me for something that you were meant to do. Come on Gohan you can win this! I know you can! "  
  
Gohan nodded his head. "Videl I could never resent you. You don't know how much I have been through in my life and I hope that you never do. You are the light at the ned of a long dark tunnel. But your right there is alittle part of me that wants to kick some butt. And mom is counting on me. So I will fight. For you. For me. For us."  
  
He kissed Videl gently as he flew off to face his opponent. Videl sat feeling utterly alone. She watched him fly away and she had a horrible feeling as if she would never see him again. She reached out to call him back but he was gone. Videl sank to the roof and sobbed.   
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
okay ta da!! if I get alot of reviews I'll do an epilogue(Chuckles evilly) 


	30. epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Videl groaned as she looked down at the sock she had dropped. She had considered bending down to pick it up but then quickly dismissed the idea. She waddled with the rest of load into their bedroom and dropped the rest of the laundry on the bed. A stabbing pain tore through her back and across her stomach as she fell to her knees. :The baby!: She thought frantically as she felt another pain starting. Stupid pregnancy books! She thought cursing as she bit her lip to keep from screaming out. :Of course those books only covered human births not Saiyan. :Gohan!: Videl cried out as she doubled over onto the floor. Chi-chi ran into the room after hearing the thud.   
  
"Shhh It's okay Videl It's gonna be okay."   
  
"What the HELL do you know?" Videl yelled as another pain hit her.  
  
"I had two Saiyans! I think that would make me an expert!" Chi-chi yelled back forgetting that Videl couldn't help herself right now.  
  
There was a crash as Gohan burst thru the front door and ran into the bedroom where he felt his wifes wavering ki.  
  
His face turned white as he stared down at his mate.   
  
"Are you okay Videl?" Gohan asked as he knealt down by her.  
  
"Do I look okay?!" Videl gasped through contractions.   
  
"We need to get you to the hospital." Gohan sadi softly trying to calm his wife. He leaned down to pick her up.  
  
"Don't touch me!!" Videl screamed.  
  
Gohan sweatdropped as he looked at his mother for support.   
  
"Goku why don't you go get Bulma and bring her back here I might need some help, oh yeah take Goten with you and Vegeta can watch him and Trunks." Chi-chi instructed.  
  
Goku grinned "OK" he said as he headed out to find a worried looking Goten. "Is Videl going to be okay?" Goten asked worriedly.  
  
"Yep she's tough, I'm more worried about Gohan. Come on!" Goku instructed as he and Goten disappeared.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Gohan was nervously waiting outside with Goku and Mr. Satan. Bulma had kicked him out long ago. Hurcule had already carved one path through the ground from pacing and was starting on another. Gohan just sat against the tree holding his head. "How much longer?" He asked his father. Goku shrugged. They felt three ki's approaching and looked up to see Vegeta frowning as usuall as he landed with Goten and Trunks behind him.   
  
"Where's my woman! I'm hungry!" He spat.  
  
Goku looked up. "Where ALL hungry." He said as his stomach rumbled in agreement. "How were the kids?" he asked trying not to grin which was very hard for him.  
  
Vegeta humphed. "No problem." He said.  
  
"Ahh dad." Trunks asked pulling on his arm. "Didn't you say that you would rather face cell and freeza together than watch us again?"  
  
"Shut up Brat!!" Vegeta demanded as Gohan laughed. Vegeta smirked "You just wait Gohan your time is coming."  
  
Gohan gulped.  
  
Suddenly a shrill Wah was heard from inside the house as Gohan scrambled to his feet.  
  
"About time." Vegeta muttered.   
  
Gohan raced up the stairs followed closely by Mr. Satan, Goku and even Vegeta. When finally allowed into the room he went to Videl's side and kissed her forehead. "She's beautiful" He breathed as he looked down at his daughter craddled in his wifes arms. She offered her too him as he gently picked her up. He was so scared that he would crush her. Her eyes fluttered open revealing the same balckness of her father and her mother's tiny face.   
  
"What are you gonna name her?" Goku asked.  
  
"Pan."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Dende looked down at the group and smiled. After so much conflict and turmoil it was good to know that there is goodness left in the world. Something worth fighting for. Like the first breath of an infant the earth was pure again. He graftfully gazed over the land which was again at peace.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you!!!!! 


	31. Sequel!

Hello! Just to let you know that I finally put out a sequel!!  
  
It's called Young Hearts and it's a T/P.  
  
Thanks!! 


End file.
